No One Will Ever Know
by WeasleysGirl
Summary: Hermione Granger is feeling very depressed and there is only one person she feels can make her feel better - Ron Weasley but will she admit it? Rated for sexual situations, rape and language COMPLETED
1. Hermione's Secret

No One Will Ever Know  
  
Chapter 1 - Hermione's Secret  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...JK Rowling does....oh well  
  
Hermione Granger is feeling very depressed and there is only one person she feels can make her feel better - Ron Weasley, but he doesn't know how she feels about him.One night she gets the chance to be with him and possibly let him know how she feels but is her idea a good one?  
  
Distant voices faded into nothing but muffled laughter, shouts and rude songs and then eventually silence as Hermione Granger made her way out into the Hogwarts Grounds. A chilly night air bit her fingers and ears as she stepped outside. She wished she had brought a warm coat or at least her robes as the frosty night surrounded her. A bright moon was visible in the cloudless sky and the only other light came from a few rooms belonging to students celebrating Gryffindor's victory in winning the Quidditch House Cup.  
It was very late; around two in the morning, Hermione guessed and all the Gryffindors had been staying up celebrating. If they weren't playing pranks on teachers or other students, dancing in the common room, eating in the Great Hall, 'spending time' with their girl friends or boyfriends they were clonked out on some bed or sofa after getting too drunk.  
'Hmph', Hermione snorted as she thought about what a sorry sight they would be in the morning with huge hangovers or waking up in God knows who's bed after a drunken one night stand. At least she wasn't doing anything outrageous. Yeah, she thought sarcastically, Good old Hermione. Never does anything unexpected or says anything unpredictable, well, maybe get bad results in her O. W. L. s but that's about it. You can always count on her to 'do the right thing'. She snorted again, letting her breath appear in front of her in the cold. She was so angry with herself tonight. Maybe it was the small glass of fire whiskey she had drunk taking its effect on her. She suddenly felt depressed and angry at herself for being so uptight. She had been feeling like this ever since her fifth year when she had received her O. W. L results and got disappointing results.  
Now in her seventh and final year she had vowed things would be different. There would be a whole new Hermione; exciting and wild . . . . . but those kind of dreams are short lived when you're Hermione Granger. Just as she had predicted she began the year successfully but after a week she had got scared of being new and had given up. At least she looked different . . . kind of . . . her hair was longer and the sun had made it more golden. She took more care in straightening it and had more pride in her appearance. But pride comes before a fall . . . after receiving the place of Head Girl she had been harassed by Draco Malfoy (who was Head Boy) to go out with him. When she refused he took it badly - very badly. He retaliated with spiteful taunts, calling her a dirty little whore and spreading rumours about her doing things she'd never dreamed of doing - bad things involving boys. Malfoy still didn't give up asking her to go out with him; he even attacked her one night when she was walking to the Common Room. He had sneaked up behind her and grabbed her. She had had no time to use her wand he had held her down and had threatened her with the familiar 'if-you- don't-go-out-with-me-I'll-fuck-you-so-hard-you-won't-be-able-to-walk- again'. At the time she had been terrified but luckily a teacher was passing and Draco got scared and ran for it. Since then she was worried he'd try it again but to everyone else she was just normal Hermione. The rumours didn't last very long (after all she was just plain old boring Hermione Granger) and she decided no one would believe her about the attack either.  
Hermione was too frightened and embarrassed to tell anyone about whet Draco threatened her with - even Ron and Harry, although they were the only ones to not believe the rumours. Since the attack (which took place at the start of the year) Hermione had sunk into a depression, losing weight and becoming more withdrawn. Even Ron and Harry had noticed the difference in her and they were worried about her. Her figure was now thin and frail. All the girls envied her now completely flat stomach and slender arms but underneath her thin figure was a frightened and saddened Hermione. Was she doomed to spending her days alone and in self pity like Rmus Lupin; with greying hair long before it was due and a body which was wasting away?  
She made her way towards the lake and observed her reflection in the icy water. To any other seventeen year old girl she would look pretty normal and to any other seventeen year old boy she would look pretty. Her long hair flowed down her sides and shone in the moonlight. Her slim figure was brought out by the clothes she wore - a long denim skirt hugging her curves and a long-sleeved dark turquoise blouse. Hermione made a face at the girl in the water and the reflection made a face back. She hated the way she looked. She was only thin because she was constantly depressed and she only had nice long hair because she wanted to hide her thinning body.  
A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about everyone else-happy and celebrating, not caring. Ron and Harry were spending more time together, sometimes subconsciously leaving Hermione out of the conversations. But that was partly her own fault. She was so determined to remain quiet and reserved she even distanced herself from her friends.  
Right now Harry and Ron were in the Common Room, getting drunk and dancing with some girls. Again the sadness came back to her. Hermione had a secret, something she dared never tell anyone and if she did she would never be able to hide the mortification. For the past two years her love for a certain person was developing. She blushed every time she thought about the person. She knew it was quite childish but she loved the feeling of spending time with him and getting those butterflies every time he made her laugh. She was in love with Ron. As soon as she had realised her feelings she had finished her relationship with her boyfriend Viktor and had taken more time to get to know Ron. He was completely oblivious of course; she couldn't bear the thought of Ron not returning her love. They could talk about almost anything and if Hermione had not become so depressed she would have joined in his jokes and he might have started to notice her more. But she quickly stopped thinking about Ron. It was too painful to think that she was distancing herself from the person she loved more than anyone else. Ron had matured so much in the past two years and he was devastated to find out he had not got Head Boy.  
So was Hermione . . . . but suddenly something made her begin to smile- she had an idea and things didn't seem so bad. 


	2. A Plan In Action

Chapter Two - A Plan In Action  
  
Hi, thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter three. It's a bit naughty but later chapters will be worse. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED LOL  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I get what I want eventually cause I'm a spoiled brat! So ha ha ha! Ummmmmmm anyway on with the story . . .  
  
Hermione stood very still thinking her idea over. The more she thought about it the better it seemed. But Hermione also knew it was quite stupid. Although it would work well when put into action there would still be the long term consequences. For starters Ron would know how she felt about him and also her plan might make Ron feel hurt and used-that was the last thing she wanted.  
Come on Hermione! She told herself. You've always wanted to do something exciting and unpredictable, well now's your chance. Probably the only one you'll get for a very long time. Live dangerously! If you don't take this chance you'll spend your whole life wondering, 'what if. . . . what if I'd taken that one chance to show that I do have normal feelings, dreams and desires like everyone else'. Ron will understand . . . if he doesn't then he's not worth bothering about. If you hurry now he'll not be too drunk.  
This was definitely a risk but it was one Hermione was now willing to take. 'I'll probably regret this in the morning!' she told herself aloud. Better to be sorry for a few days than to spend the rest of your life wondering. . . . her conscience told her.  
Taking a huge, deep breath Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room, almost running. The music gradually got louder again as the Fat Lady's Portrait came into view. For a few minutes Hermione thought she had heard someone following her but as she drew nearer the portrait the footsteps she thought she heard grew fainter. The Fat Lady was snoring after having a few too many drinks herself.  
'Honeyduke's Chocolate!' she said as she approached the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady woke up and was very startled to see Hermione.  
'Wha arentchu in der?' she asked Hermione in a very slurred voice.  
'I wanted to get fresh air', Hermione told her impatiently.  
'Flesh hair?' the Fat Lady asked, almost to herself and looked as if she'd never heard of fresh air before.  
'Look I don't have all night', Hermione complained, 'Let me in.'  
'Wait!' the Fat Lady cried, then looked as if she had forgotten something. 'Yes! I remember it now, you need the password.'  
Hermione sighed and then pronounced every syllable of the password, 'Hon-ey-duke's Choc-o-late.'  
'Honey dick's got a bit?' the Fat Lady asked looking quite shocked, 'Got a bit of what?'  
'Oh never mind!' Hermione snapped and stormed off. It was a stupid idea anyway, she thought to herself. It probably would never have worked. Suddenly the footsteps grew louder as she walked away. Hermione turned to see who was there but there was nothing lurking in the dark corners of the corridors. She quickened her pace and the owner of the footsteps was moving faster too. She was quite frightened now so she broke into a run only to run smack into the chest of another student walking in the corridors.  
'Urgh!' the owner cried, staggering backwards on impact with Hermione. Hermione kept her balance but it took her a while before she was able to focus on the student as she'd bumped into him so hard.  
'Ron!' Hermione exclaimed in surprise. 'Wh - wh - what are you doing here?' Ron was obviously quite drunk as he almost fell after the impact but he supported himself by leaning on the wall. His head was down and he looked quite dizzy.  
'What the fu-?' Ron was still staggering around but he suddenly seemed to regain consciousness and looked up. 'Oh!' he cried in a dopey voice. 'Hermione!' he smiled lazily but then began to wretch. For a moment it looked like he was going to be sick after drinking too much alcohol and then having the contents of his stomach hit so hard. Hermione stepped back; her plan wouldn't work if Ron was going to be sick every five minutes.  
'Are you okay Ron?' Hermione asked in a concerned voice. Ron looked up again, as if seeing her there for the first time.  
'Oh Hermione!' he cried again in the same dopey voice, 'There you are!' Ron started to giggle, 'You scared me when you bumped into me!' He began to giggle as if she had told him a joke.  
'Yeah', said Hermione, laughing nervously. She suddenly became serious. 'Um . . . Ron, you weren't following me just then were you? I mean before we bumped into each other.'  
Ron turned a funny green colour and quickly shook his head before wretching.  
Urgh, what was I thinking? Hermione asked herself. He's too sick.  
'Ron, maybe you should sit down', she told him trying to help him stand up straight. She knelt down, lifted his right arm up and swung it over her shoulders and stood up with him. He was so much heavier than so her so she found it hard to walk with him. 'There . . . we . . . go . . . 'Hermione panted as she pulled him over to the place where the room of requirement was. He was far too heavy to take up to his dormitory so she thought if she could make a room for someone sick to appear in the room of requirement he could lie down there.  
She walked up to the room and let Ron down on the floor so she was free to pace in front of the room. I need a room in which I can put a sick person in, she thought over and over again as she walked back and forward three times in front of the room of requirement. When she was sure the room had magically changed she went to Ron and helped him up again.  
'I don't feel too good', Ron moaned, looking up at Hermione. 'Help me Hermione', he pleaded. 'Oooh!' he cried 'You look very pretty', he told her. Hermione couldn't help blushing as she opened the door to get Ron in, but she decided he was too drunk to know what he was talking about. She wished he had told her when he was sober; it might have meant a lot more.  
In the room was a large bed with a cabinet nearby with lots of potions for all kinds of sicknesses. Charts were on the wall, informing you on how to help sick people and there was also a sink with cupboards and a hot water bottle lay on the bed.  
'Here', she said setting Ron down on the bed. 'Just relax.'  
Hermione watched as Ron spread himself out on the bed and then he looked up and smiled at her. His smile was so sweet, unlike anyone else's it was so heart-warming and genuine. He hardly ever smiled unless it was at a joke and it made her go weak at the knees. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him. The bed was so comfortable as it adjusted to your position on the bed, letting you sink into its silky sheets but holding you firmly. Ron looked so peaceful as he began to close his eyes. During the day he frowned a lot as he didn't have much self-confidence and people (Draco Malfoy especially) made fun of him. Mostly the fun was just jokes and they weren't meant to intentionally hurt him but being Ron he took the jokes seriously. He had changed physically so much since their first year. He wasn't the same lanky, immature red-head that she had met on the Hogwarts Express six summers ago. Even though he was still very tall he didn't look as lanky. His body had filled out and now that he had very little more growing to do his shape was set the way it would be for the rest of his life. Now around 6 feet tall Ron was starting to become very popular with other girls in his year but he was always very shy around girls, unless he really liked them so he didn't have many serious relationships which Hermione was thankful for.  
He had the loveliest eyes which showed most of his emotion. As Ron was a very introverted person he kept his feelings locked up but let them out in his eyes. They sparkled when he was laughing or smiling his sweet smile and they were the brightest blue colour. He had more defined muscles now and Hermione blushed as she began to think that way. They weren't completely obvious but they were just visible enough to make him look athletic. All those years of being a Quidditch captain had paid off and all those extra practises did wonders for his body. His hair wasn't as messy anymore as it was cut more frequently so he didn't have that boyish, mischievous look but more a mature manly look. Hermione's eyes scanned his whole face and eventually her eyes came to rest on his lips.  
Hundreds of times a day she found her mind wandering to the thought of kissing those lips. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't imagine their mouths locked together. She longed for those lips to touch the most secret parts of her body. The thought of his lips trailing down her neck sent shivers down her spine. Hermione raised her hands to her cheeks and felt them burning as she was blushing so much. She extended her arm to gently touch those lips that made her turn so red. But she quickly pulled away when Ron woke up and looked confusedly at Hermione. She could just feel herself turning a deeper shade of red.  
'Huh?' Ron asked sitting up.  
'We're in the room of requirement Ron', Hermione told him looking away. 'Are you feeling better?' she asked, hoping he wouldn't ask why she had a face the colour of a tomato.  
'A bit', said Ron. He was still drunk but Hermione thought that she could take her chance now that he wasn't so sick.  
'Ron . . .' she asked, turning to face him. She could feel the heat radiating from her face. 'Did you mean what you said about me being pretty?' she knew he was drunk but that was part of her plan. He wouldn't remember any of this and she wanted to be with him so badly.  
'Yeah', said Ron smiling again. 'You're fucking gorgeous.' Hermione couldn't help but wonder if he really thought that since he was so drunk.  
'Uh, Ron?' Hermione asked.  
'Yeah?' He said staring at her.  
'Um . . . Would you kiss me?' she blushed furiously after she asked this and looked away quickly. After a few seconds she thought he didn't want to but as she turned round she saw that Ron had moved forward. He was now his knees and gazing at her. He gently took her hands in his and pulled her towards him. She felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of finally living out the fantasy of kissing Ron. His hands were so big and he held her tightly as he pulled her in for the kiss. Very softly his lips touched hers and he kept pulling away slightly to look at her but she kept her eyes lightly shut, taking in the wonderful moment. She felt his hand lightly caress her cheek and then he took her face in his hands to kiss her passionately.  
His lips tasted like alcohol but she didn't care. He was with her and it felt as if she was walking on air as his tongue slid into her mouth, tasting her sweet lips. The kiss was so gentle yet passionate and she felt her legs melt as he put his hands on her waist. Pulling her closer into his arms she slid her hands up his chest, feeling the hardness of his muscles under his shirt. His kiss gradually got harder again her lips as she pulled her into a tighter embrace. It felt wonderful, so natural and right.  
Great, she thought, my plan is going so perfectly! But I do feel bad that Ron is a little drunk.  
With Ron's arms around her he felt so safe and right, like no one could ever make her stop feeling happy ever again. Slowly Ron started to move his hands down and began to stroke her legs. Hermione felt herself smile against his lips but she suddenly frowned when he moved his hands up so he could put them up under her shirt. The feeling of his hands on her skin made her head feel light.  
Oh no, please don't! Her mind screamed. Everything was so going well until now! She knew where this was going to lead. She'd never thought about going so far as to actually having sex with Ron tonight. That wasn't part of the plan! Ron's kiss was much more passionate now, if that was possible, and his lips were pressing harder against hers. He began to unbutton her blouse from the bottom up but he was moving slowly so it gave her time to think.  
This feels amazing! So what if we have sex? Tomorrow he won't remember what happened and I want this so badly.  
But he's drunk! Her conscience told her. You'd be taking advantage of him! Besides, you're a virgin, you won't know what to do.  
All the more reason to do this, Hermione argued, if I mess up he won't know any different!  
Stop! Her conscience screamed. Think about this! It doesn't mean anything to him! HE IS DRUNK!  
So what? It's probably the closest I'll get to Ron anyway. Hermione felt like crying, this didn't mean anything, she had to face the facts. Ron had now unbuttoned her blouse fully and his hands were roaming around her torso and up to her breasts . . . she decided to pull away but her heart wouldn't let her, this felt so right. Eventually his hands gently came to rest on her breast and she could feel herself getting aroused by this. His lips came to her neck and he planted kisses down it, trailing his tongue as he did. Just feeling his hot breath and the wet kisses on her neck made her shiver in excitement. His mouth travelled down to her breast and he began to kiss each one gently. Hermione's eyes were closed, as she was taking in every second of this once unknown pleasure. Something suddenly dawned on her; she should probably do something . . . but what? She'd never had sex with anyone before.  
STOP! STOP! STOP! Her conscience screamed again. Like I've said before; you're a virgin and you know you'll end up hurting yourself, emotionally and physically. Don't do this.  
She had to admit this wasn't how she'd imagined her first time. Well, that wasn't entirely true. She had to remember her late night fantasies with Ron did involve him making love to her but not when he was drunk and in a hurry in the Room of Requirement. She opened her eyes reluctantly.  
'Uh . . . Ron . . .' she said, trying to kill the husky sound in her voice and sound serious.  
'Hmm?' he asked, not taking his lips away from her.  
'Can we stop for a moment?' she asked.  
'Yeah, ok . . .' he said pulling away and lying on the bed. He shut his eyes and rested. Hermione sat on the bed and began to button her blouse. Why did she have to stop so suddenly when she loved it so much. She only took her eyes away from her blouse when she heard Ron snoring. She looked at him and saw how peaceful he looked.  
No . . . she told herself, this is for the best. I probably wouldn't have done it right anyway. Her cheeks turned a crimson colour when she noticed Ron had undone his trousers while she had her eyes closed. The zip was right down and she could see most of his boxers. She thought she should zip them up but he quickly turned on his side and she couldn't turn him over again.  
'Shit!' she cursed as it wouldn't look too good in the morning. Questions would be asked. Giving up she planted a kiss on his cheek before making her way back to dormitory.  
There you go, Hermione, she told herself sarcastically, everything worked out for the best. Now just go to bed like the normal girl you are and go to sleep. And all you can do is dream of what could have been.  
  
But nothing prepared herself for what would happen the next day . . . .  
  
Hey! Hoped you liked that chapter. Chapter Three will be up soon and so you can find out what happens next! 


	3. Questions

Chapter 3 - Questions  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I would keep him in a huge, glass jar at the end of my bed.  
  
A warm ray of sunlight shone in through the girl's dormitory window and on to the face of Hermione Granger. She opened her eyes and stretched, welcoming in the new day. Yawning widely, she remembered the lovely dream had had that night. After leaving the Room of Requirement and Ron she had went to her own bed and fell asleep, dreaming that she and Ron were lying in some fields of flowers near the Burrow. Ron was holding her tightly in his arms and was talking to her softly about everyday things; making her laugh as usual (Ron was probably the only person who could make her really laugh). The only other sound was that of the birds singing and the light breeze blowing over them.  
But, all good things come to an end and as morning approached the dream faded into nothing but another fantasy which would remain trapped in her mind; secluded from reality.  
'Ron . . .' she murmured sadly against her pillow, recalling the previous night in her mind. She had really wanted to stay with him but there was a place and a time for that kind of thing. Hopefully that place and time would come soon. She began to wonder how Ron was feeling after the last night while she got dressed into her usual clothes as they had been given some time off classes as a holiday.  
I hope he's not too sick, she thought as she pulled her red gypsy top over her head.  
'Hi Hermione', Parvati said getting out of bed. Hermione jumped around to see Parvati stretching.  
'Oh, good morning', she said cheerfully.  
'What are you so happy about?' Parvati asked looking suspiciously at Hermione.  
'Well, it's a beautiful day and we have the whole day free. Now what should I wear?'  
'That doesn't sound like you', Parvati laughed, 'Usually you're dying to start school work.'  
'We can't work all the time', Hermione said, 'Do you think I should wear the light or dark blue jeans?' she held up the two pairs to let Parvati help her.  
'Light blue', Parvati decided, 'To bring out your eyes.' Hermione pulled on the light blue jeans and waited for Parvati to get dressed so they could leave the dormitory together.  
Hermione smiled, thinking about Ron and hurrying out of the dormitory to see him. However, when she opened the door she grew worried as nearly all of the Gryffindors including Professor McGonagall were standing in a large group near the entrance to the Common Room. Everyone turned to face Hermione as she came running down the stairs.  
'What's wrong?' she cried as she reached the bottom. Harry quickly stepped forward and grabbed Hermione's arm.  
'Hermione, you should go back to your dormitory for a moment . . .' Harry began.  
'But why?' Hermione persisted. 'What's wrong? Is it Voldemort?' she asked Harry worryingly.  
'Miss Granger', Professor McGonagall said, coming over, 'Please go to your room.'  
Ron came hurrying over, with a look of concern in his eyes, 'Hermione, 'Trust me, this is nothing to worry about. It's just that someone's playing a trick on you and you don't need to see this.'  
Hermione was now slightly angry that no one was telling her anything. She looked at the group and saw that they were standing in front of something written on the wall.  
'What's that?' she demanded. Before anyone could answer she roughly pushed past everyone and the group to see what they were hiding. Her mouth dropped open in utter shock when she saw what was written on the wall. It was put there by some kind of spell and glowed bright green in large letters.  
  
MUDBLOOD FUCKED SLEAZY WEASLEY LAST NIGHT  
  
Granger's always top of the class, But never fails to get a guy up her ass, She walks around with her legs never shut, Fucking any guy who's up for a slut. Any of you desperate? Well she is too, She'll fuck you anywhere; even in the loo! Last night was no exception, She gave Ron Weasley one hell of an erection! So come on, line up! Who's next in the queue? Who I am I on about? Well I'll give you a clue; She's dirty by nature and dirty by blood, Yes, it's Hermione; the filthy Mudblood!  
  
Tears swelled up in Hermione's eyes as she turned to face the group.  
'Who-who-who did this?' she stammered, the tears falling from her eyes, pointing angrily at the sign. She had to use all her self control to stop herself shaking. 'Who wrote this?' she demanded.  
'We didn't want you to see this Miss Granger. It is simply someone's sick idea of a horrible, nasty joke and it means nothing. It is being sorted.'  
'A joke?' Hermione cried the tears now falling faster. 'I'm not laughing!' How could anyone know about her and Ron? She couldn't even begin to imagine who wrote it. Obviously it was one of the Gryffindors as no one else knew the password. The poem was disgusting and untrue; she hadn't had sex with Ron. Hermione looked at everyone for an explanation.  
'I assure you Miss Granger I am doing everything I can to find out who played this nasty trick on you.' Professor McGonagall told her. Hermione looked at Ron who was determinedly looking down. He had obviously been affected by the joke too.  
  
The day went by very slowly; Professor McGonagall had inquested all of the students in Gryffindor but so far she had been unsuccessful. The writing would not come off the wall as the spell used had been very strong. Harry was one of the very few people who would talk to her and Ron was embarrassed around her. Later that day Ron met her as she was coming from the toilets. It was the first time all day he had said anything to her. She was absolutely mortified. How could anyone know that she even like Ron? Although she didn't have sex with him someone had jumped to that conclusion if he or she saw Ron with her the last night.  
'Ron!' she cried as soon as she saw him.  
'No wait, Hermione', he said quickly, 'Please listen to me first.' Hermione stopped and listened straight away, it was the least she could do after getting him dragged into that crude poem. It was partly her fault after all; she had taken him into the Room of Requirement with her - alone. 'I hope you don't think I've been avoiding you all day it's just that I thought it was best to not encourage the rumours by not talking to each other.' Hermione wanted to say, 'I understand', but she had to listen first. 'It's just that, I have wanted to talk to you but if this had have got out of hand then the whole school would know. McGonagall made all the Gryffindors promise not to spread this around. I've been wanting to talk to you all day.  
I want to talk about this. Well, to first say that I think this is some horrible joke and I think anyone could have done this even though other students don't know the password. And to secondly say that I don't believe you're anything like the way you're portrayed in that poem . . . if you could call it a poem.' Hermione sighed, Ron was obviously suffering because of this and he was putting on a brave face, smiling that smile she loved so much. 'But I do want to ask you some questions', he went on, 'But you can speak first if you want.'  
Hermione looked at Ron and wanted so badly to fling her arms around him and break down crying. 'I don't have a clue who wrote that poem and not a single word of it is true.' She finished and looked hard at Ron.  
'Is that all?' he asked.  
'Well . . . yes', Hermione said.  
'Look you do understand why I'm asking you that Hermione?' Ron said quietly. 'I mean, wouldn't you be asking the same question if you woke up in the Room of Requirement with your trousers opened . . . on a bed.' Hermione felt her face turn crimson again. How could she be so thoughtless as to expect Ron not to ask questions. 'I woke up this morning in the room and I thought for a while I'd done something stupid while I was drunk but I can't remember anything. And then when I went into the Common Room that, that 'poem' was written on the wall and I thought that maybe you'd be the person to fill in what happened to me last night.' Ron stopped speaking and looked at Hermione desperately.  
Oh no! He thinks I had sex with him! Hermione thought. She had to put his mind to rest.  
'The thing is Ron . . .' Ron was now looking at her even more desperately so she had to think fast. 'Last night you were very drunk and sick so when I saw you in the corridors I thought I'd better help you. So I took you to the Room of Requirement and put you on the bed to sleep.'  
'But, my trousers . . .' Ron went on, his ears burning red with embarrassment.  
'Oh . . .' Hermione thought it was best to tell the truth. 'We, we . . . kissed.'  
'And . . .' Ron whole face was now red.  
'And that's it. We nearly went a bit further but I thought that since were just friends', she said reluctantly although she wished more than anything that they were more than friends, 'we should stop but when I went to help you zip your jeans you had rolled over and went to sleep.'  
'Oh . . .' Ron sighed, looking very relieved but for a split second Hermione thought she could see a flicker of disappointment in his eyes. 'That's ok. For a long time I thought we had actually done something and the last thing I want to do is ruin a friendship with you Hermione.' Hermione smiled at his openness. 'I was worried we had done something we might regret.' Hermione decided he truly just wanted to be friends with her and her heart sank when he said this, but she couldn't help loving him even more for being so honourable. But something dawned on him, 'Ummmmmmmm, about that kiss', he said blushing furiously, 'I didn't force you to or anything, did I?'  
'No, no, no, no . . .' Hermione cried, 'No, you'd never do anything like that', she paused thinking quickly. 'To be perfectly honest I was a little drunk too', she lied, 'and I encouraged it but luckily I wasn't to drunk to continue.'  
'Oh', said Ron putting on a relieved expression, 'Oh, you were drunk. Well lucky you stopped it before I got out of hand', he went on trying to sound sensible.  
'Oh yes', Hermione said, trying to sound sensible also and agreeing.  
'Yes . . .' Ron nodded his head, 'who knows what could have happened.'  
'Yes . . .' Hermione said nodding also.  
'Er-hem', Ron said clearing his throat, 'Well, I'm glad we got that sorted out and umm thanks for clearing that up.'  
'No problem.' Hermione said, noticing they were both sounding very formal. 'Oh and I, er don't know how anyone could have known . . .'  
'Oh don't worry', he said smiling, 'I'm sure it's some silly prank. It'll be forgotten about in a day or so.'  
'Yeah', Hermione said smiling back. 'Well I've got to go', she said trying to get away from the awkward situation, 'I have to go to get lunch in the Great Hall.'  
'Oh, me too', Ron said, 'I'll walk you over.' He turned to walk beside Hermione and she had never felt so awkward in all her life. A few times Ron looked as if he were about to tell her something but decided against it.  
As they opened the doors to the Great Hall a huge cheer welcomed them from inside. Everyone stood up and clapped. The teachers looked worried and tried to calm the students. Suddenly someone from the Slytherin table shouted, 'And here come the lovely couple now!' Ron and Hermione both felt their whole bodies turn red and without any warning the Slytherins started chanting the poem written in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
'Granger's always top of the class, But never fails to get a guy up her ass, She walks around with her legs never shut, Fucking any guy who's up for a slut. Any of you desperate? Well she is too, She'll fuck you anywhere; even in the loo! Last night was no exception, She gave Ron Weasley one hell of an erection! So come on, line up! Who's next in the queue? Who I am I on about? Well I'll give you a clue; She's dirty by nature and dirty by blood, Yes, it's Hermione; the filthy Mudblood!'  
  
How could they know? Hermione thought, nearly collapsing with embarrassment. It must have got spread around!  
The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were laughing and the Gryffindors just sat staring at the floor, obviously hoping the teachers wouldn't think they had told everyone. Swiftly turning with her hands over her eyes to hide the stream of tears Hermione ran from the Great Hall and up to her dormitory, where she just cried and cried. No one came to her dormitory, hoping to avoid her and she heard McGonagall telling the Gryffindors off.  
'HONESTLY! HAVE NONE OF YOU HEARD OF LOYALTY AND RESPECT!'  
She never wanted to leave the room for the rest of her life. Poor Ron! Now he would feel this way too! This was all her fault. All she could do was cry until her face burned from the tears. This had been the worst day of her life; Ron nearly found out her secret and now their was a nasty rumour going around about her involving the person she loved most in the whole world.  
'Ron!' she sobbed into her pillow.  
The girls who shared her room didn't come up at all and she thought McGonagall had told them to get another room to give her some space. The day darkened and the stars came out in the sky. When everything was quiet she decided to go downstairs and try to get rid of the mess on the walls. She knew that the spell was very powerful and would take a long time to erase but she could at least write something over it in the same spell to hide the writing. It was around 3 am when she walked into the dark Common Room. She immediately expected to see the horrible poem written in shiny green, glowing out at her on the wall, but instead she saw something different written over it in red and gold writing in the same place where the green writing had previously been. Someone had gotten to it before her and she was surprised to see what was written in its place.  
  
THE SMARTEST GIRL IN SCHOOL  
  
Out of all the girls at Hogwarts school, There's only one girl who's dignified and cool, She's smart, pure, innocent and true, If there's one friend to count on, (And there are only a few), Hermione's the one, she's always sincere, Whether she's in the classroom, there or here. So don't believe rumours, or writing on the wall, Hermione's the best girl; she beats them all!  
  
RON WROTE THIS AND THE PREVIOUS WRITIING (WHICH WAS ALL LIES) WAS WRITTEN BY SOME SLIMEY GIT AND WHEN I FIND OUT WHO IT WAS HE OR SHE WON'T NEED TO BUY EXTENDABLE EARS CAUSE I'LL MAKE SURE HIS/HER OWN WILL BE EXTENDABLE ENOUGH!!!!!!  
  
Hermione felt her legs turn to jelly.  
'Ron', she breathed. Ron had gone and done some revision to write over the spell so that Hermione wouldn't have to face the same mortification the next morning. She had just fallen in love with him even more. He was the sweetest person she knew for writing this and she wished now more than anything else in the whole world she could go upstairs and climb into Ron's bed.  
Now, the morning wouldn't be so bad . . .  
  
Awwwwww *wipes a tear away* I'll get the next chapter up soon. THERE'S MORE TO COME HERMIONE, DON'T BE SO RELIEVED JUST YET!!!!  
  
*taps glass - ARE YOU OK IN THERE HARRY?* 


	4. Unforgivable

Hey!!!! Hoped you like chapter three, it was a little rushed but I've spent more time on this chapter. I don't know how long chapter five will take to put up as I haven't much time for that so just watch for it!!! I'm a little closer to * chants, 'making them fuck, making them fuck' * as someone requested in a review so I'll just see how long they can hide their feelings for. Hehehehehe  
  
Note: This is quite a bad chapter. Not bad as in badly written I hope but there is a bad part in this near the end. You know what I mean, so if you don't like violence don't read it.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter? No, no I don't and I don't want to talk about it cause it just makes me cry.  
  
Chapter 4 - Unforgivable  
  
Days went by and as time went on people began to forget about the writing in the Gryffindor Common Room, except for a few Slytherins who still giggled every time they passed Hermione. Ron's writing had also been removed which Hermione knew she would miss. Lessons were back to normal and for once Hermione started to get back to her usual self. She had become more bossy again (which Ron had said he was glad to see) and much more outgoing. After the writing incident it was as if a whole weight had been lifted off Hermione's shoulders. Unfortunately Ron, Harry and Hermione's friendship stayed just the same. They were still three best friends but Hermione wished every day that she and Ron were more than that.  
Since lessons were back to normal she had more duties as Head Girl she didn't see much of Ron or even Harry and she began to get lonely again. However, something wasn't right. Something was missing. It was the kind of something you didn't miss however but when it was missing you were uneasy and worried. As soon as Hermione got back to her normal duties as Head Girl she saw the problem straight away - Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy; evil scum and by far the nastiest Slyhterin. Hermione simply couldn't understand how he ever became Head Boy. She remembered that when Head Boy was being chosen Dumbledore took strongly into account the fact that he was very confident. Ron, on the other hand lacked that quality.  
When she had got back to being Head Girl Draco had been extremely quiet. He was no longer threatening her as he usually did. Instead he just kept away from her. But Hermione felt this wasn't the time to celebrate. He was up to something and she didn't like it at all. His silences just made her more uncomfortable.  
'Hi Hermione', Neville said when they were sitting eating lunch in the Great Hall. 'Thanks for helping me out during potions today.'  
'No problem, Neville', Hermione smiled.  
'Yeah, it's great to see you back to normal, again', Ginny told her. 'you're looking much better these days.'  
'Thanks', Hermione said. Harry looked up and smiled at her but Ron sat with his head down and his arms folded. He'd been doing this a lot lately.  
'What's wrong Ron?' Hermione asked.  
'Yeah Ron, you haven't been telling many jokes and we miss your witty comebacks to Hermione's bossiness.' Harry joked.  
'Nufin', Ron mumbled. Hermione was worried so she talked quietly to him while everyone else had their own conversations.  
'Please tell me what's wrong Ron', Hermione pleaded.  
'Ah, it's nothing really', Ron said and then resumed his arms-folded- frown-on-face position.  
'Don't do a Viktor Krum on me', Hermione smiled, doing her best impression of Viktor Krum, with her arms folded and she painfully exaggerated a frown on her face.  
Ron laughed and sat up straight, 'It's just that . . . well I'm glad you're back to your usual self but now that you're back to being Head Girl I don't get to see you much. And now that your back to talking more you're always helping people out in class and I - I mean me and Harry don't really get the chance to talk to you. I'm dead proud of you Hermione but is there any chance you could lay off helping people so much, keep on Head Girl and spend time with your friends?'  
Hermione was glad Ron was acting this way instead of going back to normal. It showed he cared and he'd been caring for her ever since he found out they'd kissed.  
'I'm sure I can find a way', Hermione told him. Ron smiled his breath taking smile. 'How about you, me and Harry go to the lake since it's such a lovely day? We can talk and then we can go visit Hagrid.'  
'Yeah, ok', Ron said, his smile widening.  
'I just have to do some Head Girl stuff, so I'll meet you and Harry at around 5 o' clock at the main entrance.'  
'Great', he said. 'Hey Harry, want to go to the lake this evening?'  
'I can't', Harry said, looking around, 'I promised Ginny I'd help her practise for quidditch and then I'm going out with Susan.'  
'Oh . . .' Ron looked awkwardly at Hermione.  
'Well, I'm sure we can still go out to the lake, if you want Ron. Me and you . . .' Hermione said hopefully. She hoped Ron wouldn't be too embarrassed to be alone with her.  
'Yeah ok', Ron shrugged but she noticed he looked far happier.  
  
'Thanks for watching Peeves' corridor, Miss Granger', Professor McGonagall thanked her. 'I know it's the Head Boy and Head Girl's evening off but Miss Lovegood has been so sick after someone cast that vomiting spell on her and the other prefects are too busy with their own work to do her job. I really appreciate this. Oh, when I find out who cast that spell on Miss Lovegood, it'll be detention for the rest of the year.'  
'I'm happy to help out', Hermione said, as they made their way to Peeves' corridor. 'I know how much trouble Peeves can be on a Friday night. So, does Luna have any idea who made her vomit so much?'  
'No', McGonagall sighed heavily, 'Someone just sneaked up behind her and did it before she had any time to know what was going on. When she turned around the person had left.'  
'Poor Luna', Hermione said, since her fifth year she'd become good friends with Luna Lovegood. 'Oh, Professor, I need to leave at about five to five. I'm meeting my friend outside.'  
'That's alright Miss Granger', McGonagall said, 'I can get someone to cover for you then.'  
'Thanks', Hermione said. She was really looking forward to spending time with Ron. It was now half four and after half an hour she would be with Ron. In half an hour they'd be sitting under a tree by the lake, probably just talking. Just talking . . .  
Professor McGonagall left her to watch Peeves' corridor to make sure he wasn't causing trouble but Peeves wasn't there. It was extremely quiet as she patrolled the corridor and this one was particularly dark. She felt her mind wandering to Ron every now and then, thinking about what he was doing or whether he was thinking about her. She dreamed of holding his hand and walking with him to the tree and then just lying against his chest by the lake. Lazily watching the sun go down and the stars come out. She would feel so much at ease with Ron.  
The corridor was long and dark, with many side room, mainly used for storing or sorting through books. She was so busy day dreaming about Ron she didn't notice someone slip into one of the dark rooms. As she passed a room she heard some one calling softly from inside.  
'Hello?' she called. 'Peeves?' Hermione stepped closer to the room to try to make out what was being said.' Is someone in there?' she asked leaning against the open door.  
Before she even had time to realise what was happening she felt someone's hand grab her arm and roughly pull her inside the room. And before she could speak someone had clasped their hand over her mouth. She flung her arms wildly around her, trying to struggle free from the person holding her tightly.  
She felt herself being pushed against a wall by her unknown attacker and since it was too dark to see who it was she tried to pull him into an area which was lit up by a window. With her arms crushed behind her back and her back against the wall this was hard to do. She had to slide over to the area. The person was much stronger than her and was overpowering quickly. She had to see who it was. The person's grip on her was so painful she could feel her arms bruising under the person's hand.  
She just knew the person had taken her wand out of her pocket when she heard it being thrown to the other side of the room. The person was finding it hard to keep her still since she was struggling so much and the person had to keep one hand over her mouth to stop her screaming. The only sounds to be heard in the room were the shuffles of Hermione's and the person's feet as the person tried to hold her still and the harsh sound of the person's groans as he tried so hard to get his wand out while holding her - it was a man.  
Hermione had never been so frightened in all her life. She'd been so unprepared for the attack and she had no real idea of what he would do to her. She knew she was trapped when the person pushed his full weight against her. He had made her put her hands behind her back and he was crushing her against the wall. His face was now against hers.  
They were now in the lighted area a little and Hermione could see who it was. Her eyes filled with tears and he now had to hold her tightly to stop her shaking.  
'Hello Mudblood', the harsh evilly pleasant voice of Draco Malfoy filled the room. There was a tone of relief in his voice and he was also out of breath. His face was right up against hers and he was smiling cruelly.  
'MMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!' Hermione tried to scream as loud as she could but Malfoy's hand silenced her.  
'Hahahaha', he laughed softly, 'there's no use screaming. No one wants to come to Peeves' corridor on a Friday night. Who's gonna hear you?' he taunted. Hermione felt like collapsing. 'It's all going according to plan', he smirked, 'did you like that little poem I wrote for you?'  
Hermione flinched, realising Malfoy had written it.  
'I was hoping to see you the night of the party for Gryffindor's victory in the quidditch house cup. But you were wandering all over the place I didn't have the chance. You're a frisky little thing aren't you?' Malfoy sneered in her face but she closed her yes, hoping this was all a nightmare and she'd wake up in Ron's arms. 'I followed you around a bit and heard you saying the password to that fat bitch in the portrait. When you left her I thought I would have my chance.' Malfoy's expression changed to a mixture of anger and hurt. 'But then . . . who should come around the corner but Weasley. You've been a naughty girl', he spat, 'you know I've liked you for a long time but you still went and hurt my feelings. Going into bed with that Weasel.'  
It all made sense now; Malfoy had been following her that night and after he got the password he was able to get into the Common Room and write the poem on the wall.  
'You're mine Granger', Draco whispered, 'Why did you do that to me? Was he good Granger? Was he worth it? He'd better be! Because I hoped my poem would make you repent. Unfortunately Weasley messed that up for me too. I heard he wrote something over it! Well, I'm going to remind you that you're better off with someone like me. Someone who isn't an embarrassment to the wizarding world. I can afford the best Granger. You don't know what you're missing. I'll be the best you've ever had.'  
Hermione was now quivering uncontrollably as his breath hit her face.  
'By the way, how's that Loony Lovegood? Did you like my spell?' Malfoy laughed hard. 'She'll be throwing up for days. I knew she'd be watching this corridor tonight so I just gave her an excuse to cut herself out of everyday life. She's used to that anyway, fucking weirdo that she is. I knew you'd take her place tonight so I thought you might be lonely. Well don't worry Granger. I'll keep you company.'  
Without any warning Malfoy put his hand up to her face and began stroking her hair. She was repulsed by his touch and she closed her eyes tightly. 'You're looking lovely tonight Granger', he smiled. Hermione quickly opened her eyes and tried to give him a warning look; she was terrified of what he might be about to do. His hand trailed down her face and slowly to her neck. She was quivering violently as it reached her breast and then travelled on down to her skirt.  
All she could do was struggle, but it was in vain and Malfoy simply laughed at her attempts.  
'Oh don't be like that Mudblood', Malfoy sneered, 'you know you want this. These robes must be getting in the way though.' He let go of her and slammed her hard against the wall to give him a chance to pull off her robes. Quickly he threw them to the side and grabbed her again. His hands were on her sides and his fingers were really digging into her skin. She had never been so terrified in her whole life.  
Pressing himself hard against her she could feel him getting aroused. She was sickened by the bulge in his trousers getting bigger. His hands moved to her blouse as he smiled evilly.  
'This, er top must be getting quite uncomfortable for you', Malfoy said in her ear in an off-hand tone of voice. 'Shall I help you out of it?' Hermione's heart was beating so fast in fear she thought it would jump out of her throat. Yet again she struggled but it no use. His hands were unbuttoning it in a hurry. They were hungry and desperate, she felt like she was going to throw up. His breath came in pants and his voice grew huskier as he was aroused by her. 'You're looking lovely tonight', he whispered as the last button came undone.  
She felt naked and vulnerable now that her breasts were revealed to Malfoy, even though she still had her bra on. He could do whatever he wanted to her and she couldn't do anything to stop him. Her situation was hopeless.  
He let his hand roam over them smiling to himself as he did. Hermione's fists were clenched, her teeth gritted and her eyes closed tighter than ever, hoping he would stop soon. His movements were rushed as if she'd disappear at any second but he was clearly enjoying it. Suddenly his hand moved away and slipped up under her skirt. She closed her legs tightly but he just moved them part again.  
'Come on Granger', he said angrily, 'Take this like the slut you are.'  
He stroked her inner thigh and all she could do was wish she were dead. His trousers seemed to tighten as he pulled her panties down. This was it . . .she was going to be raped and lose her virginity to her worst enemy - Malfoy. They fell to her ankles and he pulled her up to get her fully out of them. His lips came her neck and bit on it roughly.  
'I want to kiss you Mudblood', he whispered. 'I take it you won't kiss back?' Hermione just stood perfectly still and stiff, wanting him to stop. 'Fine then. I'll have to make you.' Malfoy put his free hand into his robes and pulled out his wand. What was he going to do?  
Holding it up to her face he said, 'Imperio'. Her whole body seemed to relax. But she knew he now had complete control over her. Even in total relaxation the horror of the situation was still in her mind but she was completely powerless. Malfoy drew his hand away from her lips, now that he could control her and pressed his lips to hers making her kiss him back. she blocked her mind from thinking about it. It disgusted her.  
He didn't make her do anything else though as he thought it was more fun to watch her being helpless. Relaxing himself he let her go and accidentally let her fall to the side. Before he could catch her she fell into a stack of boxes and it toppled over, making a loud crashing sound.  
'Shit!' Malfoy cursed, 'Look what you've done you dirty little Mudblood!' he held her up and started to undo his trousers. She couldn't even control her own eyes to cry.  
Hermione's brain didn't have time to register what was happening after that because all of a sudden Malfoy was pulled away from her by his robes and she had toppled to the ground, free of the Imperius Curse. There was another person in the room now just beside her and the person had Malfoy by the robes shaking him so violently.  
'WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING YOU BASTARD!!!!!' It was Ron but his voice sounded so angry and loud. She'd never heard him like that before. Malfoy was struggling like crazy but Ron was shaking him harder. All of a sudden Ron raised his fist and punched Malfoy so hard he went flying across the room and in the faint light she could see a stream of blood flowing from his mouth and nose.  
Ron rushed over to Hermione. His voice was full of worry and his eyes were big in fear. He helped her up carefully, shaking also in fear for her.  
'Hermione? Hermione! Are you alright? Are you hurt? What did he do to you?' he immediately saw her open blouse and he began shaking uncontrollably. 'I'LL KILL HIM!! I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM, I'LL KILL HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS!!!!', he growled turning to look at Malfoy with total hatred in his eyes. He'd never despised him so much in his life. Ron gently let her Hermione sit down. 'YOU FUCKING PERVERTED LITTLE BASTARD!!! YOU SLIMY PIECE OF SHIT!!!! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!'  
Ron lunged at Malfoy before he had time to get away was thumping him so hard Hermione flinched at the sickening thuds. Malfoy hadn't time to get up.  
'RON NO!' Hermione screamed. Ron was going to kill him if he didn't stop. She couldn't bear to see Ron get sent to Azkaban. That would be the second time she had got him into trouble because of her. She didn't care about Malfoy but he wasn't worth Ron receiving a life time in Azkaban. She'd rather get raped by Malfoy. 'RON PLEASE!!!' she begged, getting up.  
'WHAT - MADE - YOU - THINK - YOU - COULD - GET - YOUR - FILTHY - HANDS - ON - HER - YOU - DISGUSTING - FUCKER!!!!' Ron roared landing a punch on Malfoy after each word. Hermione got up and ran over to Ron, using every ounce of strength she had to pull him away from a trembling Malfoy.  
'Ron please he's not worth it!!!' Hermione cried, pulling Ron away. 'I don't want to see you go to Azkaban. Malfoy use his chance and got up half- crawling away from the room. Ron had stopped because Hermione begged him to. He knew she'd seen enough violence already.  
'WAIT TILL I GET YOU!!!' he roared after Malfoy. He turned to Hermione. 'Are you alright? Did he hurt you? What did he do?' Ron's voice was now gentle, full of worry and fear but she was so glad to see him. His eyes scanned her body to see if he could see any damage. 'did he hurt you?' He asked again. 'Did he . . . ?' Ron's eyes moved downwards and Hermione knew what he meant.  
'No', she said, 'He didn't get that far.' Ron looked very relieved but his anger returned when he realised her blouse was still opened.  
'I'll kill him Hermione, I swear', he breathed. Embarrassed that her blouse was undone she quickly buttoned it again. Ron took off his robes and put them on her shoulders and ran over to picked up her discarded robes. She took the chance to get her panties back on, pulling them discreetly on under her skirt.  
They faced each other in the darkness and she just broke down crying. He put his arms around her and held her close to him, making soothing noises. 'Ssssshhh', he whispered, 'It's ok'.  
'Please don't do anything to him', Hermione sobbed, 'I don't want you to get into trouble. Please, please, please . . .'  
Ron could sense the total fear and urgency in her voice and quickly said, 'Don't worry, I won't if you don't want me to'. He whispered. 'When you didn't come for a while I decided to ask where you were and McGonagall said you were here so I came to get you. But then I heard a crash and came in here, only to see that slimeball with his hands all over you. He was using an Unforgivable Curse Hermione. I could have murdered him . . .'  
'Thankyou', she said against his chest. 'If you hadn't came . . .' she broke down crying again.  
'It's ok, you're alright now', he told her. 'We have to tell Dumbledore. He deserves Azkaban for this.' The thought of telling a male teacher frightened Hermione and Ron could tell. 'Look, maybe it would even be better to tell McGonagall. She could tell Dumbledore and you wouldn't have to keep telling people what happened.' Hermione nodded and he took her hand to lead her to McGonagall's office.  
  
What will happen to Draco Malfoy???? Will Hermione ever get over this??? Will Ron and Hermione get together afterwards????  
  
Hey, what did you think of that chapter? There's still more to come of course but it might take about 2 days. I really want to finish it but my exam results are coming out soon so I'll finish it when I get the chance.  
  
Note: Yes I know Ron saved Hermione and I'm sure she could have saved herself if she had her wand but I just wanted to show what a horrible person Malfoy can be and that Ron is so brave. Ron can get a moment of glory for a change. Harry always steals it off him!!!!! 


	5. Alone Again

I know that last chapter was quite violent but these chapters are more focused on Ron and Hermione now. There will be about two more chapters after this with maybe an epilogue to finish it completely. So the story should be finished within the next week. Thanks for the reviews!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would be rich and famous and live in a big house selling my books in huge book shops. But . . . I don't own Harry Potter so I'm not rich and I'm definitely not famous. I'll have to find another way to achieve this.  
  
Chapter 5 - Alone Again  
  
Peeves glided in and out of classrooms as he made his way back to his corridor. That Malfoy had told that the Slytherins in seventh year were planning to play a joke on Dumbledore before they left Hogwarts. Malfoy had also told Peeves they needed his help, but when he arrived outside the Slytherin Common Room the Bloody Baron was standing there to give him a lecture on why he shouldn't be causing mischief.  
As he came closer to his corridor he met Ron and Hermione hurrying away. Hermione had her head down and Ron had his arm around her.  
'What's wrong with her then?' Peeves asked, 'Did she only get 99% instead of 100% in a test?'  
'Shut up, Peeves', Ron snapped walking right through him. Hermione was still shaking uncontrollably and Ron was growing more and more worried about her. McGonagall's office wasn't far so he hoped he could get Hermione there with out anyone asking her what was wrong. 'Not much further now, Hermione', Ron told her.  
Hermione tried so hard not to cry but she was still in shock. She kept breaking down after realising she'd come so close to getting Ron thrown into Azkaban. Ron had never really been able to keep his temper, although he had definitely got better at it in the past three years. It wasn't so much that had a short temper but he was really impatient and never had any time for scum like Malfoy. He was also very sensitive although Hermione had told him he wasn't.  
A light shone in McGonagall's office and the closer they came to the door the more Hermione wanted to just leave and pretend the whole thing never happened.  
'Here', Ron said rushing to the office. He knocked very hard on the door and after a few minutes he began thumping hard on the door.  
'Hold on!' a voice called from inside and a person could be heard coming towards the door. Professor McGonagall opened the door, greeting them with a stern expression on her face. 'Well really Mr. Weasley', she said when she saw who'd been making all the noise, 'I would have thought you'd know better than to come bashing my door down like this- Hermione!' McGonagall gasped, seeing Hermione with tear stained cheeks standing beside Ron. 'Whatever has happened to you?'  
'We need to speak to you', Ron demanded, 'in private.' Instead of waiting for an invitation Ron gently took hold of Hermione's hand and marched into McGonagall's office. The room was warm and bright and Hermione could hardly believe that 10 minutes ago she was about to be raped.  
McGonagall closed the door and came in. 'Please sit down', she said gesturing to two armchairs near a fireplace in another part of the office. She could tell this was extremely serious.  
Ron helped Hermione into a chair and then sat down in the other. 'Professor', he began, and then thinking it was best to get to the point and put Hermione out of this misery said, 'Hermione has just been attacked . . . by Malfoy.'  
McGonagall looked at Hermione worriedly and then asked, 'Is this true Miss Granger?' Hermione nodded but said nothing. 'Well this is the last time Mr. Malfoy causes trouble', McGonagall went on in a very business-like manner. She made her way over to her desk and started scribbling down some notes. 'I think detention would be best every night until he leaves and I can assure you Miss. Granger if he decides to further his education his university or wherever he goes will know about all the trouble he has caused at this school-'  
'Ummm, Professor?' Ron interrupted, sounding nervous.  
'Yes Mr. Weasley? He hasn't done something to you too has he?'  
'No', Ron said, 'Hermione is the victim here but it's much more serious than you think.'  
'Oh?' McGonagall said, looking very shocked and worried. 'Why what's happened?'  
'Malfoy got Hermione when she was looking after Peeves' corridor', Ron was handling this very sensible, controlling his voice as best he could without shaking it in anger, 'he must have grabbed her and then he tried to rape her.' Professor McGonagall looked at Hermione and then wearily got up, looking as if she were about to faint. She looked so frightened herself.  
'And you saw this did you, Mr. Weasley?'  
'Yeah I came in before he got too far', Ron explained.  
'Miss. Granger?' Professor McGonagall looked at her for conformation. 'I know you must be very upset but will you tell me what happened? Please.'  
Hermione nodded bravely and told McGonagall the whole story, pouring her heart out to her about how Malfoy had threatened her before (Ron looked shocked and angry but remained as calm as he could), how he planned to attack her and how he used an Unforgivable Curse. When she finished she expected to be told off for not telling anyone before about the threats but now McGonagall had gone white as a ghost.  
'He . . . he . . . he what?' McGonagall stammered. 'He used the Imperious Curse on a fellow student?' Hermione nodded. McGonagall made her way to a huge armchair and sat down, nearly collapsing. 'I . . . I'm so sorry Miss Granger, if I'd have known he would do that to you. . .'  
'Please Professor', Hermione said shaking, 'don't apologise. I don't know how he knew how to do it but maybe something could be done about this.'  
'Yes, yes', McGonagall said very angrily, 'of course, we should inform Dumbledore straight away. But I'm afraid I must ask you to be brave once more Miss Granger.'  
'Why's that?' Ron asked quickly, looking defensive. 'She's been through so much already.'  
'You may accompany Miss Granger to the hospital wing if you wish Mr Weasley and I must say that Miss Granger is very lucky to have you as a friend. It's times like these that you really need someone to comfort you.' Hermione knew what McGonagall said was true and she couldn't help feeling slightly embarrassed, not fully listening to McGonagall. But Ron was.  
'The hospital wing?' Ron cried. 'Why does she need to go there? She's not sick or anything is she?' Ron was going pale with worry.  
'No, no.' McGonagall explained. 'Miss Granger needs to go to the hospital wing for a test.'  
'A test?' Ron exclaimed, interrupting again. 'What kind of a test?' he looked at Hermione again with a look of horror. 'Not a pregnancy test! She couldn't get pregnant that quickly and besides you told me Malfoy didn't-'  
'No Ron!' Hermione cried as he was getting carried away, 'I've read about a test that needs to be done to prove an Unforgivable Curse has been put on a person. You see sometimes it's hard to tell if a person has been under the Imperious Curse. Some wizards can lie of course and make the results look as if they were under the Imperious Curse. Dark Wizards have done this to avoid Azkaban. If they were working for You-Know-who and were caught they could pretend they were under the Imperious Curse. It's a very simple test and it doesn't hurt. My results should be ok as I haven't had training to control the test results.' Hermione explained it as clearly as she could as Ron was so worried. He jumped to conclusions quite a lot but that was just one of the things Hermione loved about him. He was so cute when he did it. But she didn't want him to worry, although he was cute in that kind of a situation.  
Ron looked relieved but McGonagall still looked a nervous wreck. 'That's correct Miss Granger. Now if you would like Mr Weasley present we could go to the hospital wing and do the test. Madam Pomfrey will explain all the procedures and then I shall inform Professor Dumbledore. Appropriate action will be taken from there.'  
The next few hours were a blur to Hermione; she still couldn't believe what had just happened but Madam Pomfrey told her that dizziness was one of the after effects of the Imperious Curse when it is used so strongly against someone. Ron stayed with her the whole time and she didn't know how she'd have gotten through it without him. He had kept her calm while the test was done (it had involved taking some of Hermione's blood which was taken by a quick and painless spell), even held her hand while she shook during Madam Pomfrey's investigation.  
'Thankyou, Miss Granger', Madam Pomfrey said, 'you've been really brave and cooperative.' Hermione knew Madam Pomfrey was feeling sorry for her and she hated it. But she was so glad to have Ron; he genuinely cared about her and she only wanted to be with him at that time.  
When the test was over Hermione was told to go to the prefect's bathroom, which was free so that she could relax. Ron wanted to come with her but Hermione wanted to do something.  
'I'll be fine Ron', she said staring at him intently, trying to reassure him.  
'Then at least let me walk you over and then I could give you a massage to calm you down', Ron quickly added. He didn't want to leave her alone at a time like this. More than anything else in the world Hermione would have loved a massage from Ron, even though he meant it as an excuse to not let her out of his sight but there was something she had to do.  
'You can walk me over there', Hermione said, 'but I will be fine on my own. Honestly.'  
'Oh, ok', Ron sighed. He walked her over to the prefect's bathroom looking at her a few times but looking away every time their eyes met. When they reached the bathroom Ron turned to her.  
'Hermione if there's anything I can do for you, or anything I can get you, you know I'll do it.'  
'Thanks, Ron', Hermione said smiling, 'but for now I'm ok. You've been such an amazing friend to me Ron. I don't know how I'd cope without you. Just don't go near Malfoy for now or tell anyone just yet.'  
'I promise', Ron said quietly. Suddenly he moved down towards her face and laid a gentle kiss on her cheek. Hermione's legs felt wobbly as he pulled away. All she wanted to do was to fling her arms around him and kiss him back but she had to do something first.  
'Goodnight Ron', Hermione said as she opened the bathroom door.  
'Goodnight Hermione', he said, 'take care and sweet dreams.' Ron smiled and walked away.  
Now she was alone and the room seemed big and empty. She filled the bath with water and bubble bath before getting into the burning hot water. She had purposely made it hot. She wanted to get clean after having Malfoy's hands on her. He made her feel so disgusting and ashamed and she thought roasting water would at least help clean her better. She had to do this and she didn't know whether or not it would make her feel better but it was worth a shot.  
The water completely surrounded her and she dived in under to be completely immersed. He had touched her hair too and she considered that dirty. A bar of soap and a cloth were sitting on the edge so she grabbed them and rubbed the soap on the cloth. Then with a soapy cloth she scrubbed her body. She made sure every bit of her was scrubbed with the cloth and took great care to not miss anything. When she was finished she lay on her back but she still had that disgusting feeling. Taking the cloth again she rubbed her skin till it was red and almost raw. She grabbed some shampoo and shampooed her hair eight times but still felt dirty.  
'Oh I'll never be clean', she sobbed, letting the tears drip into the water. For four hours she stayed in the bath and it was getting really cold. She just lay there for another four hours, waiting till the whole school had gone to bed and she was left alone in the icy water, feeling sick and alone.  
I'm back to where I started, she told herself. Back to square one; sad, alone, pathetic Hermione. Ron won't want someone like me. I'm a disgrace, he deserves better. Is this my fault? How did I let things get so out of hand? Why does this have to happen to me? I hate myself.  
The room was pitch dark as the candles had all burnt out when Hermione decided to go to her room. Standing alone in the darkness she felt happier; no one could see her and that's what she wanted to be again; invisible and perhaps then she couldn't get hurt.  
  
DON'T WORRY!!!! I know that was a sad chapter and it was actually shorter than I intended it to be but now that means I'll have to put in maybe an extra chapter. I'll get it up tomorrow night hopefully. Hopefully the next chapter will be much happier. Will Ron and Hermione get together? Will Hermione feel better? What will happen to Malfoy? Ooops I forgot to mention what happens to him. Ah well, I'll fit it into the next chapter. Here's a hint; he doesn't get put into Azkaban anyway.  
  
Next chapter up soon!!!! 


	6. Making Changes Part 1

Hey thanks for the reviews. I'm really sorry this story took longer to write than I thought. I kept having to change it. I did really well in my exams so now I'll spend more time on this fan fic to get it finished. There will be two more chapters after this, well, one more chapter and then an epilogue. Hope you like this one!  
  
Chapter 6 - Making Changes (Part 1)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter I don't own Harry Potter I don't own Harry Potter I don't own Harry Potter I don't own Harry Potter I don't own Harry Potter I don't own Harry Potter I don't own Harry Potter I don't own Harry Potter I don't own Harry Potter I don't own Harry Potter I don't own Harry Potter I don't own Harry Potter I don't own Harry Potter I don't own Harry Potter I don't own Harry Potter I don't own Harry Potter I don't own Harry Potter I don't own Harry Potter I don't own Harry Potter I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Do you think I put enough up?  
  
A gentle breeze blew through the Hogwarts Corridors; the halls were deadly silent. Wind blew through cracks in the old castle as the students slept in their dormitories. Hermione guessed she must have been the only person awake that night. It was surprisingly cold for the end of May as summer was approaching. She shivered under her bed sheets and began wondering what new problems the day would bring.  
STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT! A hysterical voice in her head cried. I can't take it any more. Every time I do this I only end up hurting my own feelings by thinking how bad the day will be. You don't even need Draco Malfoy to put you down because you do it very well on your own. This is it! I've had enough!  
Tomorrow you are going to forget about all the bad things that have happened! Although this is a really bad time for you, you will continue to be yourself; not like you have been since the start of this year but the way you were in the beginning. Be proud of yourself for who you are. Ok, you may be boring Hermione Granger but that's who you are! That makes you special and who cares what anyone else thinks? You were happy as you were, don't make people force you to be something you're not.  
Hermione tossed and turned thinking this over. She decided her thoughts were true. Being different is probably what got her into trouble in the first place. This is it, she decided, from now on I think it's best to be myself. I just hope Ron will like me better this way.  
A strange creaking noise was coming from outside as if someone was walking down the corridors downstairs in the Common Room. Laughter could also be heard. Hermione sat bolt upright and listened closely. It was Ron! But there was someone with him; a shrill laugh accompanied his own.  
Hermione jumped out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown. She tiptoed out of the room do as not to wake Lavender or Parvati. Opening the door slightly she peered outside. But she suddenly swung the door open when she saw who Ron was with - Pansy Parkinson! He had his arms around her waist and they were laughing together, Hermione's heart sank.  
'Well, look who it is!' Pansy Parkinson shrieked with laughter, 'Miss perfect Hermione Granger.' Ron looked up also. Hermione didn't like the vicious look on his face.  
'Ron!' Hermione said in a small voice, 'What's going on?' she couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
'Well', Ron said, as if he were spelling out the obvious, 'you don't exactly have to be genius Hermione Granger to work out what's going on here.' Pansy Parkinson laughed cruelly and Hermione just stared disbelievingly.  
'I, I, I don't understand Ron', Hermione cried.  
'Well understand this!' Pansy Parkinson said impatiently, 'Ron and I are together, he has no time for you anymore!'  
'I'm sure Ron can answer for himself!' Hermione snapped savagely, tears were swelling up in her eyes. She turned to look at Ron, hoping and praying what Parkinson said wasn't true.  
'You heard Pansy', Ron said, glaring at Hermione, 'after it was obvious you didn't need me tonight I went to see what had happened to Malfoy. He's been sent to the Dementors and Pansy was so upset I had to comfort her. It isn't easy for her knowing her boyfriend is going to be killed. I'm just helping her get through this.' Ron and Parkinson laughed, making Hermione's tears fall.  
'Well poor little Pansy!' Hermione cried sarcastically. 'That's much worse than what I'm going through! It's not as if Malfoy deserved to be sent to the Dementors.'  
'You take that back, you selfish little cow,' Ron spat. 'How can you act as if you're the only one suffering? I don't know how you could ever think I'd love you. You're disgusting!'  
Hermione felt like running as far away from Hogwarts as she possibly could, but her legs wouldn't let her; she couldn't believe this.  
'Oh, and thanks for getting rid of Malfoy for me', Parkinson said with a vicious smile on her face. 'If you hadn't Ron and I wouldn't be together. Now it's time to get rid of you.' Pansy Parkinson drew out her wand and pointed it directly at Hermione. He cruel smile grew wider. 'Imperio!' she hissed.  
Sparks flew from her wand and hit Hermione in the stomach. A sharp pain seared through her body as she toppled over. Trying desperately to grab on to something to steady herself she grabbed the nearest object. Her hand grasped a velvet curtain and as she rolled over she felt her face burying in some bed sheets. As she opened her eyes she realised she wasn't in the Common Room at all. She was in her own bed, in her own dormitory.  
'Oh my god!' Hermione breathed. Her face was wet from tears and her body was soaking from sweat. The dream had seemed so real and she couldn't get the thought of Ron with Pansy Parkinson out of her head. At least Malfoy would get what he deserved and she would love to hear that he had been sent to Azkaban. This week would be a huge relief.  
  
One week later  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
No matter how hard Hermione tried she couldn't get over the fact that her life was going wrong again. The only ray of hope that had been left had been destroyed as the news that Malfoy had only been expelled reached her.  
'Outrageous!' Neville had said when everyone in the Gryffindor Common Room discussed how unfair the punishment was.  
'McGonagall said that the whole hearing was one-sided from the beginning. You know how the Malfoys were popular with dark wizards. They must have blackmailed the people into letting him off.' Ron sat quietly with his fists clenched.  
'It's sickening', Harry said, thinking of more suitable punishments for Malfoy.  
'Did he get his wand destroyed Hermione?' Ginny was the first person to speak directly to Hermione about Malfoy's expulsion and Ron and Harry quickly looked over giving her a threatening look to keep quiet.  
'It's ok, you two.' She told Harry and Ron, remembering her resolution to get back to normal and not keep her feelings hidden. 'He did get his wand destroyed but that's hardly a problem for him. Since when has Malfoy obeyed rules? He'll have a new wand by now from his father. I should have known Draco Malfoy would get off lightly; they did release Lucius Malfoy from prison in our sixth year.'  
'Still', Ron spoke for the first time that day, 'you'd think the Ministry would be more careful when dealing with this kind of thing. He could do it again.'  
  
That whole day Hermione tried her very best to be herself. But she thought Ron and Harry were being overly careful with her feelings. They kept completely silent most of the day. Hermione guessed they were afraid to speak in case they said something to upset her. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and went for a walk. Passing the lake she took out a letter that Viktor Krum had wrote to her after he heard about Malfoy. His written english was much better than his spoken english.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
When I heard about what happened to you I was very upset. And when I heard about Malfoy being only expelled I was so outraged and worried about you. I just want to let you know I wrote a letter to the Ministry of Magic complaining although I don't think it will do much good. Some of the Bulgarian Quidditch team have sent Howlers to the Ministry showing their concern for you. I cannot tell you how angry and annoyed I was, words cannot describe it. Perhaps if you get the chance to write back we can meet up and talk. I miss you a lot and I want you to know I'm here for you to talk to. Or maybe I could come and visit you if you are not feeling up to coming to Bulgaria. We are still friends always and I hope we can speak to each other soon.  
  
Write back soon,  
  
Viktor.  
  
Folding the envelope Hermione considered going to Bulgaria to get away for a while. But then one of reasons Viktor had asked her to come was because he would be hoping to get back with her again. She didn't want to be his girlfriend again. He was just a friend after she finished their relationship but he wanted to be more ever since. He even told her he loved her and had never met anyone like her but she loved Ron and no one could take his place in her heart.  
Hermione made her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room after visiting Hagrid and decided to lie down for a rest. The corridor leading up to the Gryffindor Common Room was unusually quiet for a Friday evening and there wasn't a Gryffindor in sight. So she went to the owlry to find one new letter from Viktor. She rolled her eyes as she opened it; another desperate attempt to get back with her. 


	7. Making Changes Part 2

Chapter 6 - Making Changes (Part 2)  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Since you did not answer my last letter a few days ago I guessed you were very busy ('Well duh Viktor', Hermione said to herself sarcastically, 'what gave it away? The fact that you didn't get any mail recently or the fact that your head dosen't hurt after trying to concentrate on reading a letter I sent you?' Hermione felt bad though since Viktor was worried about her). The offer to go Bulgaria still stands. I would make you feel very at home there and I would do my best to make you happy. When or if you come here we could visit the historic cities in Bulgaria ('Great! When all else fails try to entice me with a history trip!') or we could go for a meal. Please answer this letter Hermione. I know we are only friends but perhaps we could try again ('No chance!'). I've told you I love you and you must have felt some feelings for me at one time. I've tried to move on Hermione but you're only girl for me. It's hard trying to be without you. Thankyou for the birthday and Christmas presents you have sent me. Now please give me the greatest present of all and come to Bulgaria to say that you want to be with me again.  
  
All my love,  
  
Viktor.  
  
Hermione felt very sorry for Viktor since he did love her but she couldn't return his feelings. The letter would not change her mind and since she didn't really like cheesy, romantic gestures so she rolled her eyes at the last sentence of his letter. To put him out of his misery she wrote him a letter back.  
  
Dear Viktor,  
  
I'm sorry that I have not returned your letters but I have been very busy preparing to leave Hogwarts. Your last letter was very nice and I can't begin to thank you enough for the offer of visiting you in Bulgaria. However I must decline your offer. I'm afraid I do not love you in the way that you love me. I'm your friend and always will be. Please try to understand this. I don't want to lose your friendship so I think it's best that I don't come to Bulgaria. Thanks again! From,  
  
Hermione.  
  
She sealed the letter and gave it to one of the school owls to take to Viktor. She glanced down at the letter from Viktor in her hand and went back to her dormitory to put it in her trunk. Once again she noticed on the way to the Common Room that there were no Gryffindors around. Even as she came towards the portrait there was no sound coming from inside.  
'Password?' the fat lady asked her.  
'Devils Snare', Hermione answered.  
'Hermione!' a voice called from behind her. It was Ginny and she was running towards her, very out of breath and looking utterly relieved to see her.  
'Hi Ginny', Hermione said smiling as she was about to step inside the entrance.  
'I've been looking all over for you!' Ginny said as she reached her.  
Hermione laughed. 'Important was it? We'll talk inside.' She climbed into the Gryffindor Common Room as Ginny followed.  
'Oh Hermione, you dropped your letter!' Ginny called, picking Krum's letter up. But her voice was drowned out by the loud shouts of 'SURPRISE!' coming from inside the Common Room.  
As Hermione stepped into the Common Room all of the Gryffindors had jumped out to surprise her. A huge banner was hanging on the wall which read, 'The Smartest Girl in School' and a large table was set out with sweets and drinks covering it. All of the Gryffindors were smiling at her and some had party hats on.  
'What's all this?' Hermione asked as she and Ginny stepped inside.  
'It's a party for you!' Seamus cried handing her a drink of Butterbeer.  
'To celebrate the fact that you're alright and a good friend to us', Harry concluded.  
'You deserve it', Ron said coming forward. Hermione looked at him and beamed. Her dream had been horrible but seeing the real Ron made her feel better.  
'For, for me?' Hermione asked, her voice shaking; she was about to cry.  
'Yeah', said Neville, 'McGonagall thought of it but Ron arranged it.' Ron's ears went pink.  
'It's wonderful', Hermione breathed, a tear rolled down her face.  
'Yeah', Neville agreed, looking around, 'Do you like the banner? We got our inspiration for it from Ron's poem.' Ron's whole face now turned red.  
'Yeah well, all the Gryffindors offered to help', Ron said shyly, 'and some other people too. We've got fireworks from Fred and George's shop and some erm, 'drink' from the Leaky Cauldron. Hagrid ordered it for us. He wasn't very keen on it, but since it was for your party. . .'  
'McGonagall got us the sweets from the kitchens', Harry said, 'and as you're from a muggle family we got some muggle music for you. The room's enchanted so it can play it throughout the party.'  
'I can't believe this', Hermione said smiling, 'thank you all so much.'  
'No problem', Harry and Ron said together.  
'Start the party!' everyone started chanting so Harry and Ron took Hermione to get some food and Seamus started up the music again drowning out Ginny saying, 'Here's your letter Hermione', so she decided to give it to her later.  
For the first time in ages Hermione was happy again. She couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed herself as much as she enjoyed the party. She must have danced with every boy in the Common Room, except the first years (who were too shy) and Harry (who didn't like dancing much) and Ron (who was too busy eating the sweets which made her feel disappointed). A few times some sixth years asked her out so she tried to avoid dancing after this, as she felt awkward. Instead she went over to harry and Ron to eat some sweets and have a few 'drinks' but she didn't want to get drunk and make a fool of herself so she only took a few drinks of firewhiskey.  
Ron wasn't eating or drinking much when Hermione came over. He kept glancing over at her when he thought she wasn't looking. This made Hermione blush furiously.  
'Wanna dance?' Ron asked suddenly. It had been almost inaudible but he had definitely asked her. Hermione looked up quickly to see Ron, crimson with embarrassment looking at her. This was what she'd been wanting all night. This would make her evening complete, so why was she so shy now?  
'Umm, ok', she said, trying hard not to smile like an immature first year being asked to go out with someone.  
They both got up awkwardly to make their way out into the middle of the Common Room where everyone was dancing. Just then they heard someone from behind them.  
'Hey Ron!' it was Lavender Brown. 'Where are you going? Oh are you going to get me a drink? Great, I'll have a . . . oh just a butterbeer! Don't want to get too drunk just yet.' Ron stood looking at her at a total loss for words. 'Oh, hi Hermione', Lavender said, giving Hermione quite a subtle dirty look. 'Nice party by the way. Go on Ron, I'm dying of thirst.'  
Ron sighed heavily and turned to go to the drinks table. 'Just a minute Hermione', he said.  
Lavender didn't wait for Ron, she followed him up to the table and stood beside him. Hermione was just left to stand near them awkwardly listening to their conversation, hoping to join in and get Ron to dance with her.  
'This is a cool party Ron. Well you did arrange so it's what I expected.' Lavender was saying but Hermione couldn't help but notice the flirty tone in her voice. 'We should dance. This music isn't very good but we'd better make the most of it.'  
'Well, I was going to dance with Hermione', Ron said quickly looking over at Hermione for support. Both Lavender and Ron were looking at Hermione but Lavender was giving her a threatening look.  
'No, it's ok', Hermione lied. 'Maybe later, Ron.' Ron nodded and Lavender glared at her.  
'Yeah maybe', Lavender said pulling Ron's arm and leading him out to dance. Hermione was just left standing again. She made her way over to Harry.  
'Aren't you going to dance with Ginny?' Hermione asked him. Harry had been sitting on his own the whole night.  
'Nah', he said taking a sip of firewhiskey. 'Besides, she's dancing with Colin.'  
'Bet you wish Susan could be in Gryffindor so you could dance with her', Hermione said, referring to his girlfriend.  
'Yeah sometimes', Harry said. He had now become more open about his feelings and talked about his girlfriends more to Hermione as she understood. 'But that's what makes our relationship so special. We're different and so we've got more to talk about. I used to think that the more I had in common with a girl the better our relationship would be. But that's not true. Susan and I do have things in common but we can talk to each other so easily.' Harry smiled thinking about Susan Bones, his girlfriend from Hufflepuff.  
'You really like her don't you?' Hermione asked.  
'No', Harry sighed, 'I think I love her.' Hermione understood his feelings completely.  
The door of the Common Room swung open and Professor McGonagall stepped inside. She smiled at everyone having a good time.  
'May I please speak to Mr. Ronald Weasley?' she called, looking around the room for Ron. The crowd parted and Ron came forward with a worried expression on his face.  
'Uh oh Ron what have you done now?' Seamus joked, but McGonagall was beaming from ear to ear at him.  
'Oh and I would also like to see Miss Granger if that's possible.' McGonagall added.  
Hermione got up, wondering what she was wanted for and she followed Ron and McGonagall out of the Common Room. When the were out in a more private area McGonagall turned to them.  
'I suppose you're wondering what I wanted to see you for', she began, 'well don't look so worried Mr. Weasley you're not in trouble. In fact you're far from it. I've just been to see Professor Dumbledore. I'm sure you'll agree that some changes have to be made.' Ron and Hermione didn't know what she was talking about but they nodded their heads anyway. 'You see Mr. Maloy has left us more problems than he intended to. So, Professor Dumbledore had decided the problem must be solved. Mr. Malfoy inconveniently left us without a Head Boy and although it is so close to the end of the school year we still need a Head Boy.  
That is why Professor Dumbledore has appointed you, Mr. Weasley as Head Boy of Hogwarts. Because of your bravery and helpfulness you have earned the position. Congratulations! Here is your badge.'  
Ron couldn't believe what he was seeing as McGonagall handed him a gold badge with 'Head Boy' printed in silver writing upon it. He took it with a shaking hand and smiled widely.  
'Me? Head Boy?' he gasped holding the badge to his chest.  
'Yeah!' Hermione said, smiling at him. 'Congratulations Ron.' This was what she wanted from the start. Now she and Ron would be together more often and she wouldn't have to put up with any trouble from the Head Boy. This was Ron of course!  
'You will have access to the special Head Student's Room along with Miss Granger so enjoy having extra space to yourself while you're still here. It's not long left until you leave.'  
'Thank you', Ron said to McGonagall. 'THIS IS BLOODY FANTASTIC!' Ron punched the air and grabbed Hermione around the waist, swinging her around. Hermione laughed as he set her down again. Ron then turned to McGonagall.  
'Don't even think about it Mr. Weasley!' she said sternly but she had a slight smile on her face. 'Or I'll take you up into the air and I won't need to lift you physically.' She joked brandishing her wand.  
  
Hermione and Ron had went back to the Common Room to enjoy the rest of the party but Lavender kept stealing Ron away. Very fast songs were playing in the Common Room. Lavender was dancing with Ron and he was almost out of breath. Harry was getting bored but Hermione didn't want him to go out because he was the only person she felt like talking to.  
After a while Ron managed to escape from Lavender and sat beside Hermione and Harry to catch his breath.  
'Get me a drink, Harry mate', Ron panted. 'I don't want to go over to the drinks table. Lavender's over there and she'll think I want to dance again.' Harry laughed and went over to the table for Ron.  
'Having fun?' Hermione joked but she couldn't help feeling jealous of Lavender. Ron's cheeks were flushed from dancing and his hair was a little wet from sweat.  
'Uh', Ron groaned, 'I wish a slow song would come on.' Hermione guessed he wanted a chance to have a romantic dance with Lavender to a slow love song. Her heart sank.  
'Here.' Harry said, handing Ron a drink. 'That Lavender really fancies you. She's over there telling all her friends. Seamus isn't happy though. You know he used to go out with her. Just be careful mate. Oh, and she told me to tell you that you're a great dancer.' Harry hated getting stuck in the middle of romances. He hated giggling girls and giving messages like my mate fancies your mate. 'You're well in there.'  
Lavender came running over and dragged Ron out to dance again. Luckily for Ron he had just finished his drink. Harry eventually got bored and left to look for Susan, so feeling left out again Hermione went outside to get some fresh air. She stood out in the Hogwarts Grounds in an area beside the Gryffindor Common Room. She could still hear the music playing and the laughter of the students.  
The air was chilly and Hermione shivered. Ron would be dancing with someone else. He might even be kissing Lavender now. If Ron wanted to be with Lavender then that's what made him happy. Hermione realised that's what she wanted Ron to be. Hermione quickly turned around when she felt someone standing behind her. Her mouth dropped when she saw Ron standing smiling at her.  
'Ron!' she said, 'I thought you were inside with Lavender. You scared me a bit.'  
'Sorry', Ron said, his smile fading. 'I'll go if you want to be alone.'  
'No!' she said, unintentionally loud. She lowered her voice, 'I mean I don't want to be alone.' Ron smiled and walked over to sit on the ground beside her. She sat down with him.  
'So', she said, trying to make conversation but she couldn't help asking a question which was worrying her. 'Are you going to go out with Lavender?'  
Ron looked surprised at this question but then shook his head. 'Nope.'  
'I thought you liked her.' Hermione said. 'She like you.'  
Ron laughed bitterly, 'Yeah, Lavender 'likes' everyone. She's the Hogwarts broomstick; everyone's had a ride.'  
'Ron!' Hermione cried but tried hard not to laugh, failing of course.  
Ron laughed too, 'What? She is. That's why Seamus dumped her, but he still wants to get back with her.'  
'I had a dream about you last night', Hermione said, still laughing. Ron stopped laughing and looked at Hermione. Realising that what had said didn't sound quite right she went on, 'It's silly really. You were going out with Pansy Parkinson.' Hermione purposely left out some other details.  
  
'Really?' Ron began to laugh again. 'Can you imagine that?'  
'Yeah it is stupid now that I think about it.'  
They sat in silence for a while until Ron blurted out, 'I also came out to ask you to dance . . . again, that is, if you want to.' A song was ending and Hermione nodded do that she could dance with Ron for the full length of the next song. They both stood up waiting for the next song to begin.  
Oh no! Hermione thought, not this song! It's too slow, plus it's a love song!  
It started to play and she felt Ron blushing as he realised it was a slow song. But he didn't recognise it since it was a muggle song.  
'I, I, I don't know this song', Ron stammered.  
'We can wait for the next song if you want', Hermione said.  
'No, no, no, no I didn't mean I didn't want to dance to it. I just never heard it before that's all.' Without warning Ron stepped closer to Hermione and put his hands on Hermione's waist and began to dance with her. She instinctively put her arms around his neck and danced slowly with him.  
'This sounds pretty good', Ron said against her hair. Hermione agreed as she felt that way for Ron. He started to hum the tune and Hermione couldn't help giggling slightly at his attempt to sing.  
Ron pulled her away from him slightly so he could look down at her. She just realised how he had grown more tall and was less gangly. He looked gorgeous.  
'Are you laughing at my singing Hermione Granger?' he joked, pretending to sound angry and hurt.  
'Well it does sound pretty bad, Ron Weasley', she laughed.  
'You know, if I didn't have much self confidence I would be hurt by that', he said.  
'You mean if you didn't have such a big head you would be hurt by that', Hermione corrected him.  
Ron laughed and then put on a really bad singing voice. Hermione laughed very hard and had to hold on tight around Ron's neck to keep her from falling over. Ron steadied her and looked at her seriously. His eyes were shining.  
'You have a lovely smile, you know.' He told her. Hermione had to hold on to him even more tighter to stop her legs turning to jelly after he said this. 'You should smile more often.' She just looked at him trying hard not to blush. Afraid that it would turn into an awkward silence Ron laughed and quickly kissed Hermione on the cheek. But his face became serious again after he pulled away and slowly he moved towards her face once again. But this time he moved to her lips.  
As his lips touched hers Hermione's heart beat faster than it had ever beat before. This time was different, he must mean what he said; he wasn't drunk. This wasn't some chance she had taken, Ron had done this himself. He actually wanted it and she wanted it too more than anything. Slowly his lips began to move against hers, as if he wasn't sure that she wanted to kiss him back. but his kiss became more sure when Hermione started to kiss him back.  
She wanted this more than anything and she responded to him to very quickly. They kissed slowly for a while, exploring each other's mouths. Their kisses were very chaste to begin but as it continued Ron's tongue slid into Hermione's mouth and she parted her lips, allowing him to taste her mouth. This time he didn't taste like alcohol; he just tasted like Ron. It was the most wonderful feeling of her life.  
Ron's tongue explored her mouth, savouring her sweet taste and the deeper the kiss became the weaker Hermione became. She felt powerless to stand and had to lean against Ron's chest to support herself. Their tongues touched and the kiss became more passionate. Hermione moved her hands up to Ron's hair to push his face closer to hers while Ron moved his hands gently up and down her waist.  
They pulled away for a brief moment, both completely breathless. But Hermione didn't want him to stop. She moved towards him and began to kiss him again. Her tongue moved into his mouth straight away and he pulled her even closer against him. They kissed for what seemed like hours and hours, completely unaware of the whole world around them.  
Suddenly, Ron pulled away and looked at her intently, 'I love you Hermione.' She didn't know how to react. She gasped and just stared at him. She felt the same way and HE LOVED HER!  
BANG! BANG! BANG! Both Ron and Hermione jumped to see Seamus knocking on the window. They quickly moved apart but he hadn't seen them together. He opened it and called out, 'Ron! Harry wants to speak to you! I think he's lost the present he got for Susan! He says it's the gift voucher in an envelope! Would you help him find it?' Ron looked very annoyed.  
'Can it wait till later?' he shouted back.  
'No! Not really!' Seamus called. 'He's in a right state about it! Ginny's up in his dormitory helping him to look for it.' Ron tutted loudly and then turned to Hermione. 'Wait for me, yeah?' Hermione nodded and watched him run off to go to the Common Room. Hermione was speechless. She couldn't believe she'd kissed Ron Weasley. The person she loved more than anything. And he wanted to kiss her back. It wasn't as if he was drunk; he wanted it.  
Everything around her suddenly seemed so beautiful and she felt like she was walking on air. This was like a dream. But she never wanted to wake up. She waited for about half an hour but she didn't mind. She could wait forever for Ron.  
'Hermione!' She turned to see Ginny running towards her.  
'Hi Ginny!' Hermione said brightly, but Ginny looked very worried. 'What's wrong?' Hermione asked.  
'Hermione I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. It was an accident.'  
'Ginny, calm down!' Hermione said desperately. 'Tell me what's wrong.'  
Ginny took a deep breath and started to explain, 'You know that gift voucher I was helping Harry look for? Well Ron came up to look for it too and when I was helping him I put your letter from Viktor Krum on Ron's trunk so I could look properly. You dropped the letter earlier. Ron found it, thinking it was the voucher and he opened it. He didn't really mean to read it but he thought it was his. He didn't read who it was addressed to. Now he's really upset.'  
'But why?' Hermione asked. 'That letter is just about Viktor asking me to come to Bulgaria. Why's Ron upset?'  
'Oh Hermione, don't you get it?' Ginny cried. 'He loves you! Ron loves you and he thinks that you love Viktor. I'm sorry you had to hear it from me but he told me a while ago. Now he's upset and I was thinking that maybe if you felt the same way about Ron you should tell him.'  
Hermione was worried. What if Ron's feelings for her had changed after reading the letter. She loved Ron more than anything but would Ron still love her?  
  
To be continued. . . In the next chapter Ron and Hermione explain their feelings to each other and there will be some . . . let's just say their relationship will 'progress' hehehehehe Yes I know Harry is going out with Susan Bones (sorry to all the Harry/Ginny fans), I just thought it's a change. More to come soon!!!!! Please review and tell me what you think!


	8. Letting Everyone Know

Note: I just want to say thanks for all the great comments on my fanfic. Before I continue the story I just want to add a note here. I know this is something I should have included in chapter 1 but for all of you that have read it I'll just put it here now. Warning: This fanfic has violence, sexual references and a lot of bad language. If you're not allowed to read about rape (which has already happened), relationships (still happening), cursing (still happening) e. t. c. then PLEASE don't read this fanfic. The whole fanfic contains the issues I have mentioned so as I have said don't read on if you are not allowed to. I don't mind if you're not allowed to read it but just don't get angry or flame me if you read something you don't like.  
  
Thankyou to all who have wrote such good reviews. Hopefully the story will be finished by the end of this month. Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter.  
  
Chapter 7 - Letting Everyone Know  
  
Hermione stood paralysed to the spot, feeling a horrible numbness creeping up inside her. Ginny was just starting to catch her breath. The music continued to pound through the walls and out into the Hogwarts grounds where they were standing.  
'Ginny, please tell me you're joking!' Hermione cried.  
'No', Ginny said desperately, 'that was what I wanted to tell you earlier on when I came looking for you before your party. I had just overheard Ron saying to Harry at lunch that he thinks he loves you. I came to find you before the party started but you'd already got to the Common Room.'  
Had Hermione not been so confused she wouldn't have been able to speak because of the horrible numbness caused by worry. But she had to find out about Ron from Ginny.  
'What did he say when he got the letter?' Hermione demanded as she began to walk to the entrance of Hogwarts. Ginny had to run to keep up with her; Hermione was walking at such a fast pace.  
'I don't know', Ginny said.  
'What do you mean you don't know?' Hermione snapped impatiently.  
'Well, he just looked at the letter and you could tell, you know from the look on his face that he was upset. He ran out of the dormitory and I of course knew what the letter read. I called to him, asking him if he was alright and he said something like, 'She wants him.''  
Hermione gathered speed quickly and tore through the castle, and gradually started to run into the Common Room. She was so frantic and desperate to see him. Why did the corridors suddenly seem so long and boy's dormitories so far away?  
'Ron!' Hermione cried, running into his room. Ginny followed close behind her. Harry, Neville, Seamus and Dean sat on each of their beds, talking to each other. Hermione broke up their conversation. 'Where's Ron?' she asked, her cheeks tinted red from running.  
The fours boys simply looked at each other, all of them had an expression somewhat like guilt on their faces that Hermione didn't like. It was Harry who spoke up.  
'He's not feeling very good at the moment Hermione', Harry told her quietly, as if he were explaining something to a very young child.  
'Well neither am I Harry!' Hermione said, raising her voice, 'And to be quite honest I haven't been feeling very well for a long time until now. I've been used, harassed and treated like some boring person who knows nothing about enjoying yourself!' Her voice was starting to shake and this had an effect on her whole body, she couldn't stop shaking in anger. 'For months I have been nothing but complete wall paper. No one seems to notice me! No one seems to understand that I have real feelings like everyone else. So I've had enough of it. Don't get me wrong Harry; you've been a good friend to me, as you always have. But I've kept my feelings to myself for too long. How do you think I feel knowing that the one person who has kept me sane for the past year may now never speak to me again because he might think I've been using him? Now stop acting like I was born yesterday and tell me where Ron is!'  
The four boys started blankly at Hermione; they'd never seen her so determined or expressing herself so clearly.  
'He, he just left after he told us he wanted to be alone', Harry ventured to say as everyone was else was so worried they would say something to make her upset. 'We honestly don't know where he is but he's upset. Ginny explained to us.' Hermione quickly turned to run of the room. She didn't want to let anyone see her eyes that were filled with tears. Ginny hadn't followed her - she knew better than to talk to Hermione now.  
There was no point in searching for Ron now. He'd be too upset and all Hermione wanted to do was to cry her eyes out. She slowly made her way outside to the lake. Tomorrow she would find Ron and tell him everything.  
'Hermione . . .' the last person she expected to hear that night was quietly calling her from behind the tree at the lake. She couldn't believe he was talking to her.  
'Ron!' Hermione exclaimed; she had to confront him now. It was now or never. 'Ron please listen to me. I know you must be upset right now but please just give me a chance to explain!' she had said this so fast she wasn't sure if Ron could understand a word she had said.  
'Hermione', Ron stopped her. His voice and face were calm but his expression was new to her. It was as if he were painfully trying to understand something. 'It's alright. I've been thinking. Don't feel as if you have to explain yourself. I don't blame you for anything. You've been feeling very upset lately and I know you need to be with someone at this time.'  
'Please Ron . . .' Hermione, began trying to explain.  
Again Ron cut her off, 'I've been thinking and reading this letter. I was going to try to find you but I'm going to tell you now. I think you should go to Bulgaria with Krum. Maybe I misjudged him. He really does care about you and you need to be with someone like that. A person who can love you so strongly and it'll do you good to get away for a while. You can get your head around things. If you love Krum you should go to him.' Ron ended his speech and watched Hermione with a passive expression his face.  
'Ron . . . what did you just say?' Hermione couldn't believe she was hearing this. Ron really wanted her to go to Bulgaria. He was prepared to let her walk out of his life just like that. Was he even going to attempt to fight for her?  
'The only thing I want is for you to be happy Hermione. Krum must have loads of money.' Ron gave a forced laugh, as if trying to make a joke out of things, but Hermione didn't see anything funny. 'Well, he is famous and he can look after you. You'd never need anything again. He can make you happy so I think you should go to Bulgaria and forget anything I've said tonight that would make you feel you have to stay for me.'  
Hermione was so angry and hurt at the same time he didn't know whether to shout or cry. Angry because Ron was just going to let her go but hurt that he couldn't love her enough to make her stay with him. 'So that's what you wanted to say is it?' her eyes filled with tears but they refused to fall from her eyes. 'That's how this ends is it? As simple as that? You want me to go to Bulgaria and you'll probably never see me again.' Her face was now contorted in anger. 'They have some very good universities in Bulgaria and I might just decide to stay there. And what if I marry Krum and we have children? What if I get a job there and get too caught up in that to visit you? That will make me forget everything you have said to me tonight won't it? You do realise you'll never see me again.' Hermione knew she was going a bit over the top but this was serious! 'Yeah ok, I might visit you once a week. It won't be hard to afford transport over here when you're married to a famous Bulgarian Quidditch player.' She definitely wasn't implying Ron was poor but in all her confusion she was pouring her heard out. 'So I'll visit you once a week. But won't Viktor like me leaving most of the time so I'll visit once a month. But the children might need me at home so it'll be every other month. But my job might be demanding so I might visit once a year and then eventually I won't visit at all. I'll just be a memory to you Ron! Is that what you want? I'll just be that little swot who annoyed you at school, living as a memory in the back of your mind. We'll always wonder what would have happened if we'd just been that little bit braver and fought for what we wanted in life.'  
Ron just stood there listening to her and his eyes had started to fill with tears; she'd never seen him cry before but she was too angry to notice. 'Well goodbye then Ron', Hermione sobbed finally letting the tears trail down her cheeks. 'It was nice knowing you, in fact knowing you was the best thing that ever happened to me.' With one last look at Ron, this time to remember how much she loved him she turned to walk away. How could he not love her enough to keep her there?  
Ron's whole body was shaking and he turned his emotions over in his head. You idiot! He cried thinking to himself as she walked away, out his life. He tried so hard to deal with his inner turmoil. He wanted so badly for her to stay but how could he ever give her what Viktor could? She'd be much better off with him. He struggled hard with himself, before coming to a final decision.  
'Hermione!' Ron cried after her, between tears. He ran up to her and took a hold of her hands. But couldn't hold them steadily enough as they were shaking so violently. She refused to look up at him. 'I'm so sorry!'  
'What have you got to be sorry about?' Hermione asked savagely, finally glaring into his tear-filled eyes. 'You're not sorry if you're just prepared to let me walk away from you.'  
'No I mean I'm sorry because I'm being selfish!' Ron said. Hermione frowned with confusion and looked deeply into his eyes for an explanation. 'Please forgive me', he pleaded, 'but I'm being so selfish. You probably won't want me after I tell you this but the reason I told you to go to Bulgaria was because you'd be much better off with Viktor. You can still go if you want but remember this; he'll never love you as much as I love you right now and he never will. I love you Hermione more than anyone else in this whole world! I'm selfish for telling you this because it'll make it harder for you to go. I don't want you to feel you need to stay because of what I said but I mean it. If you stay with me I'll spend the rest of my life doing my best to make you happy and I'll love you forever. But if you go you'll be loved and cared for by Krum and you'll have everything you've ever dreamed of.'  
Ron was crying and letting his feelings come pouring out of him in a way Hermione had never seen him before. She could see is honesty and true feelings for her in his eyes and the way he was looking at her with shame for being 'selfish' as he called it and with love at the same time. He didn't want her to leave at all, he just wanted what was best for her.  
Hermione suddenly burst into tears for being so nasty to him and let her head fall against his chest to hide her shame.  
'All I've ever dreamed of is being here with you Ron', Hermione confessed. 'I love you and I have loved you ever since the start of this year. The best thing for me is to be with you. I don't love Viktor no matter how much he loves me. I want you Ron, you and no one else . . . ever.'  
Getting all of her feelings off her chest was a huge relief. Ron was silent for a while before asking, 'Are you sure this is what you want?'  
She nodded, lifting her head to look at him intently. Ron smiled warmly at her and she couldn't help but smile back with happiness. He put his arms around her and a huge warm feeling welled up inside him; he just wanted to pick her up and swing her around. 'Then stay here with me', he said, holding her close to him. She lifted her head up to him and he brought his lips to hers to kiss her passionately, trying to show her how much he loved her and how good he felt. She looped her arms around is neck and pulled their faces closer. She shyly kissed him, letting her tongue slide him slowly so Ron encouraged her, letting their tongues touch together intimately and deepening the kiss.  
  
Nothing could be better than this . . .  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! I meant to make this chapter longer but I think if I did it would get boring! There was a lot of talking in that chapter but it had to be done. Now that this chapter's over the rest should be able to be written more easily. I know I mentioned there would be action and stuff but as I said I'll leave it especially for the next chapter which should be up this time next week. So look out for that and bear with me for a while. I've got a lot of school work to do so it takes me a while. Plus I'm a slow person and lazy. The next chapter will involve Ron and Hermione going out on a date, they run into trouble but Hermione doesn't feel like getting upset as she has other things on her mind . . . ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm giving too much away. Anyway, two more chapters to come. Well, one more and a kind of epiloguey thingy told in Ron's point of view. Hope you liked this chapter, now I gotta go and do (sigh) homework. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! 


	9. Together at Last and Forever Part 1

Note: Hey all! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, even though it was kinda short. I hope I don't start to get too emotional but this is my second last chapter and I just want to say thanks for being really supportive of my first fanfic. All those reviews were very much appreciated! Anyway, on with the fanfic . . .  
  
Chapter 9 - Together At Last and Forever (part 1)  
  
It was so strange. This time one week ago Hermione had been having so many problems she didn't know if there were any ways of escaping them other than the alternative of suicide. But now things were completely different. In the space of one week her life had changed for the better. Now she didn't have to face any problems alone; she was with Ron. The future was a whole lot brighter.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
No matter how much I would like for you to come to Bulgaria I know that whatever choice you make is best for you. Congratulations are also in order I am thinking. You must really love Ron and if he loves you too it is right that you should be together. Congratulate him for me on being so lucky. I hope he realises how lucky he is to have you. Have fun with him and make sure he is treating you well. Love from Viktor.  
  
Hermione smiled as she read the letter Viktor had sent her the day before. She folded it and slipped it into the pocket of her robes. For some strange reason she loved reading the letter over and over again. She supposed it was some kind of written proof that she and Ron were going out with each other. Every time she read the bit about Ron being with her she couldn't help but grin widely. It was now official. She and Ron were going out together and most of the school knew about it. Parvati couldn't stop giggling when she saw Hermione and Lavender was fuming with rage over it.  
Ron's ears turned red whenever his friends teased him playfully about it and he responded telling them to shut up. During lunch he would hold her hand under the table while he talked to her and she just thought it was so incredibly sweet. They went to classes together, well, they always had done but there was just something more special about it now.  
Their relationship with Harry hadn't suffered and they did their best to talk with him just as much. This was important as Harry was now more vulnerable. Being alone together meant leaving Harry on his own and with the risk of Voldemort still lingering on they had to make extra sure Harry was safe.  
Hermione never realised she loved the position of Head Girl so much. Ron had to quickly get used to his new responsibilities and it was hard to do this. But they went to meetings together, made decisions together, did practically everything together . . .  
Feeling in her pocket for the letter again Hermione moved in closer to Ron. She breathed in his scent as he slipped his arm around her. They were sitting in the Head Boy and Girl Room after sorting through some suggestions from students about the possibility of more frequent trips to Hogsmede. The room was specially designed for the head boy and girl for studying in privately and they also had a separate bedroom each if they were staying up late revising and wanted to go to sleep. Ron idly put his arm around her, drawing her nearer and yawned widely. She loved it when he was so lazy and couldn't be bothered to work. Although she had got annoyed by this before she learned to accept this as it was in his personality and she loved everything about him; even his faults.  
No matter how hard she tried she couldn't explain how she felt for Ron. It was complicated and sometimes Ron couldn't really understand what she was saying. But now it didn't matter; she was with him and whether or not Lavender Brown or anyone else approved of this made no difference whatsoever. Ron propped his feet up on a stool nearby and kissed Hermione on her forehead. The sofa they were sitting on was so comfortable - too comfortable to encourage them to work and not relax on it together. Ron gently stroked Hermione's hair.  
'It's not fair!' he complained. 'Why the hell should we care if the students get more frequent trips to Hogsmede? We're leaving this school next week. Left it a bit late to suggest it, didn't they?'  
But Hermione wasn't listening to him for once. She was still thinking about the letter. 'Ironic, isn't it?' Hermione said as if in a day dream.  
'What's ironic?' Ron asked.  
'Some time during our fourth year Viktor asked Harry if there was anything going on between Harry and myself. When all this time Viktor should have been chasing after you to warn off.'  
'He asked Harry?' Ron said, turned around to face her. Harry hadn't told Ron about what Viktor asked him and neither did Hermione, it wasn't important.  
'Yeah', Hermione explained. 'A while after he asked me to come to Bulgaria with him I told him that I liked someone else and it might not be a good idea to go. It wouldn't have been fair on me, Viktor or that person. Viktor just jumped to the conclusion that it was Harry I liked and asked him about it. It was around that time that Barty Crouch, the older one was killed.'  
Ron was breathless. 'It was me you liked right? You've liked me ever since fourth year?'  
Hermione smiled shyly. 'I've liked you from practically the first day of school.' Hermione blushed furiously. 'I was telling Viktor about how I liked someone else and that I don't exactly know why I liked that person. I suppose I've had a bit of a crush on you ever since I first met you. You've been a great friend to me ever since and so has Harry. But I just liked you in that way.' Ron was smiling. 'I was so hurt when you called me a nightmare.'  
Ron's smile faded quickly. 'Look Hermione, I'm really sorry about that. You know I have such a big mouth. If I could change what happened-'  
Hermione cut him off, 'It doesn't matter now', she said, kissing him quickly. 'You made me cry a lot but I annoyed you just as much to make up for it.'  
'Then how did you end up becoming Vicky's girlfriend?' Hermione gave Ron a warning look. 'Ok, how did you end up fancying Viktor?'  
'I was flattered I suppose', Hermione said. 'I just couldn't believe that a boy could like me even when I had bushy hair and big teeth.'  
'Hey!' Ron cried. 'I'm very fond of your bushy hair.'  
Hermione gave him a playful slap. 'Are you making fun of me?'  
'No', Ron said seriously. 'I think you're beautiful.' He leaned in towards her and kiss her, teasing her with his tongue by flicking it in and out. Hermione smiled against his lips and pulled him closer. The kiss was over too quickly and Ron pulled away to look at her. He gave her a questioning look.  
'Sorry', Hermione said. 'I'm just thinking about Viktor.'  
Ron looked upset. 'Well whatever turns you on.'  
'No! I didn't mean anything like that I was just thinking about the Yule Ball. I was waiting for ages for you to ask me.'  
'I've only recently realised I love you Hermione', Ron protested. 'If I'd have known sooner I'd have asked you.'  
'But when you said you were going to take the best looking girl even if she were completely horrible I thought I didn't stand a chance so I walked off to the library and Viktor asked me there. I thought that I wouldn't get any other offers, except Neville who asked me afterwards so I accepted. When we had that argument at the ball over me going to it with Viktor I went outside. Viktor found me out there and we talked. He asked if I would let him kiss me and I said yes. But I still liked you more. I just wanted to give you time to start to like me like I liked you. Even though I told Viktor I liked someone else he still asked me to be his girlfriend so I said yes.'  
Ron looked at Hermione apologetically. 'I would have asked you Hermione. I did but you had already said you'd go with Viktor.'  
'I know', Hermione said quietly.  
He put his finger under her chin and tilted her face up towards his. 'Hermione, will you go to the Senior Leavers Ball with me next week? 'Cause if you don't I'll have to take Eloise Midgen and even though her acne's loads better her nose is off centre.' Hermione laughed and put her forehead against his to look deeper into his eyes. 'Besides', he continued, quietly, 'I want to take the best looking girl at Hogwarts to the ball. I want to take the best looking girl in the world with me.'  
'Yeah, I'd love to come with you', Hermione beamed moving towards his lips for a kiss.  
'Really?' Ron asked, but Hermione noticed a mocking tone in his voice. 'I was talking about Luna Lovegood.'  
'Ron!' Hermione squeaked, not knowing whether to slap him or laugh. 'Trust you to make a joke at a moment like this!' She pushed his chest and he fell back on to the sofa, but he pulled her with him. She lay on top of him, giggling.  
'At a moment like this?' Ron asked playfully and he pulled her down further to kiss her. Ron had never went further than only kissing Hermione but he kissed her so passionately his kisses compensated for other things. Hermione wanted to take things further but didn't have the courage to ever ask Ron.  
His lips moved slowly under hers, letting his tongue move into her mouth briefly. She slid hers in quickly, hoping for him to sense her eagerness. But Ron wanted all their kisses to be special so he wanted to please her without rushing things. He gently pushed his tongue against hers and moved it back into her mouth. As he pulled his out he stroked her bottom lip with his tongue. She loved the way he caressed the edges of her mouth with his tongue and made her feel so breathless after every kiss. She loved the way he wanted to make her feel special and had his own special kiss for only her. She loved the way she could hardly breathe when he kissed her and he loved the way she looked after he kissed her; like she was in a daze. But most of all she just loved him. He meant the world to her.  
The kiss deepened as Ron quickened the pace gradually and kissed her harder. His tongue moved completely into her mouth now and touched every part of her mouth. He brought her tongue into his mouth with his own and they kissed so passionately for what seemed like hours. Hermione felt his hands on her waist and gasped when they moved down to rest on her backside. He moved his hands up and down them pulling them closer to his own body. If she had been standing she thought she would have fainted from his touch but while she had the advantage of lying on top of him she stroked his chest, feeling his muscles react to her hands.  
Suddenly Ron pulled away quickly and looked at her seriously.  
'What's wrong?' she gasped.  
'We're late for potions!' Ron cried.  
Without a moment's hesitation they jumped off the sofa, grabbed their bags and ran to the dungeon for their potions lesson, with the thought of their kiss still in their mind.  
  
Ron was running so fast it was hard to keep up with him. Going to potions was another daily task and it was almost unbearable trying to get through their classes of hell with Snape. He always found some reason to humiliate them and still tortured Harry with him snide remarks. That hadn't changed at all but they often blamed themselves for keeping potions on for their N. E. W. T. 's. Hermione was seriously looking into the profession of Healing, since her parents were both dentists she thought it might be a good idea to take on a career which was most like theirs.  
Harry was still thinking on being an Auror but he wasn't completely sure it was what he wanted. And Ron . . . he just didn't have a clue about what he wanted to do. He changed his mind too much but he thought about a career which involved working with muggles, like his father. Hermione had been advised to keep on potions if she wanted to be a Healer and Harry had also been told in his fifth year to keep on potions to be an Auror. So no one knew what had possessed Ron to keep up potions. Harry and Hermione just assumed it was to be in their class and potions was needed for a wide range of careers.  
In their O. W. L. 's Ron had just scraped an 'A' in potions, much to his surprise and Professor Snape had been begged by Professor McGonagall to take him in his class. Harry had managed an 'E' in potions which was even more surprising as Harry hated potions. But the exam had been much easier without Snape breathing down his neck while he took the exam. Hermione had passed with an 'O', which was not surprising at all. So here they were all together in the same potions class. They had taken their N. E. W. T.s and now all they had to do was enjoy their summer and wait for the results. Soon they would be leaving Hogwarts and Snape forever.  
  
'Now today, we will be doing a little experiment. The Ministry have sent us a note telling the school how essential it is for you to know how to identify this certain potion. It is a potion which can be used to treat the victim of an Unforgivable Curse.' Hermione could feel a lot of eyes staring at her. 'If a person is suffering because of the after effects of one of the curses then this potion will ease their sufferings, whether they suffer from emotional or physical pain.  
Before I hear any complaints about not teaching this earlier I just want to make it clear that due to recent events the Ministry have decided to have it taught it to you at the last minute so thankfully this will be the last experiment I will have to teach to you who are less capable of the work. We will need all the ingredients set out on my desk and a magiscope to mix the ingredients more precisely; it can be very tricky to do this experiment.  
Now, as you are all seniors and in your final year the Ministry foolishly thinks that you are all mature and capable enough to handle a magiscope on your own. Unfortunately for many of you that is not the case but you will all need to do this work on your own. Merlin knows I've given you all the assistance you'll ever need in experiments and yet you still manage to mess something up. Normally the magiscopes are only used on very special occasions and you haven't used them at all. But I want to tell you all now, each magiscope is very, very, very expensive. You have no idea how much saving the school has had to do and how much funding we have got from the Ministry to be able to afford these.' Snape was stressing every single syllable.  
'We are very fortunate to have got these and they are very new. If I told you how much they were worth you would be too afraid to take them out of their cupboards. I cannot stress enough the importance of handling these magiscopes carefully and . . . responsibly.  
If, however you manage to break one of these . . . well. Let's just leave it at this; if you break one your family will struggle to be able to afford to feed themselves for a good few years in order to replace the broken magiscope. And if you were Weasley and broke one I don't know how you'd even afford to live in a house let alone feed themselves at all to be able to repay the damage.' Snape said silkily. Ron gave a huge gulp and clasped the sides of his chair tightly.  
When Snape finally gave them permission to get the magiscopes out everyone held them as if they were about to explode at any second. Hermione noticed they looked very much like a muggle microscope only much more advanced as they were used to examine potions.  
'There he goes again', Harry sighed, 'throwing empty threats at us. He never changes, does he?'  
Ron whimpered and Hermione just shrugged.  
'Oh well, we won't have to put up with this much longer', she said.  
'Well what are you all waiting for? For you all to suddenly become enlightened and have some great intelligence? Because believe me it won't be happening any time soon, to any of you. So get to work!' Snape snapped at them.  
Harry grunted as he collected some ingredients from Snape's desk. Ron leaned across the desk and shyly handed Hermione a paper bag. She took it with a puzzled expression on her face.  
'Everyone's talking about buying their girlfriends a dress or robes to wear to the Ball but I can't really afford one for you.' Ron explained, but his voice was low so that only Hermione could hear him. 'I got you something else. It's something you can wear.'  
Hermione opened the paper bag and peered inside. The look on Ron's face told her he didn't want anyone to know he couldn't buy her a dress. She gasped when she saw the gift.  
'Thanks Ron', she breathed.  
Ron's ears went red. 'It's not much and I'm really sorry about the dress-'  
'No! I love this Ron. It's really lovely of you to think of this.'  
A huge smile broke out on his face and he beamed. Hermione reached inside the bag and took out the perfume to look at it. It was presented in a beautiful bottle with little designs such as little magical creatures on it and little mermaids appeared to be swimming about in the sweet-scented perfume. Although the bottle was small, it was carefully made and each miniature creature was so detailed.  
'Remember you bought me perfume in our fifth year for Christmas?' she asked tearing her eyes away from the enchanted perfume to gaze at him.  
Ron nodded. 'Yeah, I dunno why I did that', he chuckled. 'I guessed you were fed up with books and stuff and perfume would be different. Did you like it?'  
'Yeah', Hermione said, remembering its unusual smell, unusual but nice. 'I liked it. It was a change from the usual books I usually get as presents . . . I love you Ron', she added in a whisper.  
Her words took Ron by surprise. He raised an eyebrow. 'Thanks', he said softly.  
'What?' asked Hermione, questioning the surprised expression on his face.  
'Nothing', Ron told her, taking her hand gently. 'It's just that I love hearing you saying that and it's weird hearing you say it at the same time. It's so great to hear you say it though. I love you too. Oh yeah, and I got you a book on the History of Healing. I know you like that kind of stuff.'  
'I've got something for you too', Hermione said. 'I meant to give them to you earlier for getting Head Boy but I kept forgetting.' Hermione reached into her bag and brought out two boxes. They were quite big and took up nearly half the space in her bag. She handed them to Ron.  
'Thanks!' he cried, ripping the wrapping paper off the first box. 'Wow! Chudley Cannons: The Guide for Fans. This is great!' Ron held the book up closer to his face to read the cover. It was special edition hardback book and he ran his fingers along the title printed in gold. The team members flew around on the front cover waving up at him.  
Hermione smiled as she followed his expressions move from surprised, to amused, to interested as he turned each page. When he had skimmed through the book he set it down, only to pick up the next box. He tore the paper off as he had done with the first box and a few other students looked over as he cried out in surprise.  
'Whoa! The Chudley Cannons Chocolate Set!' No matter how much older Ron got his love for chocolate had never lessened. As soon as she saw the box set sitting on a shelf in Honeydukes she immediately thought of Ron. The chocolate had been enchanted to look like the team and to also move and act like them. It was a perfect present for him. She half expected to find, 'Especially made for the Ron Weasleys of the Wizarding World', written on it. Ron's eyes lit up as he counted and named all the players in the box - they were all there. He was completely overwhelmed by the gift. You could see the team inside the box and each one was so detailed and life-like.  
'Do you like it?' Hermione asked, but the look on his face already gave her an answer.  
'It's wicked!' Ron told her, but then he looked upset about something.  
'What's wrong?' she asked.  
'The presents you gave me were amazing. My gifts are rubbish compared to yours. I hate being poor!' he confessed, hanging his head.  
'Don't be so silly', Hermione said softly, taking his hand from across the table. 'I love the presents you got me. You got me the presents I like and I got you something you like. I was going to get you a book, but I know you don't like that kind of stuff.' Ron looked up at her warm smile. She was so pretty when she smiled like that.  
'Thanks for you help you two', Harry said. He was carrying all the ingredients and they tumbled out of his arms as he reached the table.  
'Sorry, Harry', Hermione said, suddenly remembering they had left Harry to do all the work on his own. 'Ron and I will make the potion.' Ron was about to object but gave in to Hermione's warning look.  
The lesson passed slowly, just the way it did in any potions lesson they had been to. Knowing it was their last ever potions lesson made them feel better though.  
'Hey, Harry, Ron!' Dean called from over at his table.  
'What's up Dean?' Ron called back.  
'Wanna go to Hogsmede tomorrow since our last chance?' Dean asked.  
'Yeah ok.' Harry answered.  
Ron looked at Hermione as if asking her to come along. She smiled and nodded her head.  
'Yeah, we'll be there', Ron said.  
'You don't mind if I bring Ginny, do you Ron?' Dean said, afraid that Ron would object.  
'Er. . .'  
'Oh let her come along Ron', Hermione said. 'We can go to the Three Broomsticks or something. We don't have to be around them.'  
'Oh ok', Ron gave in. However, Ron started to grunt and complain about the potion being hard to make constantly. He wasn't happy at the thought of his little sister going out with his friend Dean. He'd feel much better if she was going out with someone he knew really well, like Harry.  
'Easy with that!' Harry warned Ron as Ron mixed the potion so violently it was spilling up over the edges of the cauldron. 'Be careful!'  
'I am being careful', Ron snapped as he pulled the spoon out of the cauldron and slammed it down on the table, while glaring at Dean.  
After the potion had been made Snape collected the potions and told everyone to tidy up. Ron was still growling and stomping around.  
'Why don't you clear up the table Ron', Hermione quickly suggested. Ron grabbed a cloth and started to wipe the table. His fist was clenched and Hermione was afraid he'd rub a hole into the table, he was rubbing so hard.  
'I've checked all your potions and I think it is safe to say they at least won't kill anyone who drinks them but whether they work or not is an entirely different matter. So I will test them all now. Seeing as this is the last potions class I will ever take you for let me just say that I can hardly say it was a pleasure teaching you and I hope I never see some of you again. I pity that big wide world you are all setting out into. You are the future Healers, teachers or Aurors of this world. Merlin help us all.' Snape sneered.  
Ron rubbed the table even more roughly.  
A loud crashing sound came from the table where Ron was cleaning it. For a split second Hermione feared Ron had broken a magiscope.  
'WEASLEY!' Snape roared.  
Everyone gave a huge sigh of relief when they realised what it really was that Ron had knocked over and broken by accident.  
'It's alright, sir', Hermione squeaked. 'Ron's just knocked over my perfume.'  
  
Students were lying lazily beside the lake, drinking butterbeers or splashing each other near the waters edge as Ron, Hermione and Harry made theirs way into Hogsmede Village. This was the last time they would ever make this walk from the school to the village. They remembered the times they had spent together in the village and all the good times they had at Hogwarts. But soon they would leave it all behind and start their new lives somewhere else.  
'Do you think we'll still know each other in about thirty years time?' Hermione asked Ron and Harry.  
''Course we will.' Ron assured her.  
'We're best friends, we'll always stay in touch. Even if we move really far away from each other.' Harry added.  
'You won't get rid of me that easily.' Ron said as the village of Hogsmede came into sight. 'We'll still be friends when you're a famous Quidditch player Harry, Hermione is headmistress of Hogwarts and I'm Minister of Magic.' They all laughed but they knew that no matter what they'd always be friends. Their friendship mattered too much.  
Dean, Neville, Ginny, Susan and Seamus were all waiting for them outside Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Since they all had their own things to buy they all decided to split up. Dean and Ginny paired up, Susan and Harry went off together and Seamus and Neville went their own way. Hermione was left on her own with Ron - which was just what she wanted. As soon as everyone had gone off Ron grinned at Hermione and took her hand, squeezing it gently.  
'Ron are you sure you still want to get me another perfume? You don't have to you know.' Hermione said. But Ron was determined to replace the perfume he had broken only the day before.  
'Yeah, of course I do.' He said, and Hermione knew there was to be no arguing with him over this. While they were there they decided to call in on Fred and George to see how they were getting on in their shop. 'Maybe they'll give me some free dungbombs', said Ron hopefully. 'I want to let them off in Snape's office before I leave Hogwarts.'  
'Ron!' Hermione cried. 'You never change do you?'  
'Nope.' They entered the shop together only to see lots of Hogwarts students and other young children all gathered around watching a display of Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs Fred and George had let off. The children were cheering and Fred and George seemed to be having just as much fun as them.  
'Well, if it isn't ickle Ronny-kins and his wittle girlyfriend', Fred taunted when he saw them coming into the shop. 'What can we get you?'  
'Could I have some dungbombs please?' Ron said, trying to ignore Fred's teasing.  
'That'll be two sickles for a small bag please', George said.  
'I was kind of hoping you'd give me them for free', Ron pleaded.  
'Oh yeah sure, do you want the whole shop and all while you're at it?' George said sarcastically.  
'He's going to let them off in Snape's office before we leave school', Hermione informed the twins.  
'Well, why didn't you say so!' Fred laughed. 'Here.' He lifted a large bag of dungbombs off the shelf and handed them to Ron. 'Let off some from us will you Ron? Mind you use all of these in Snape's office. We're not always this generous in handing out free stuff. Business might be better than ever but we only give out free dungbombs for a special cause.'  
'Go off and play with your wittle girlyfriend now Ronny-kins', George said in a motherly voice. Ron went bright red.  
'Shut up!' he warned turning to leave with Hermione.  
'Off for a quick shag behind the broomstick shed are you Ron?' Fred called. Hermione could feel Ron squeezing her hand even more tightly with embarrassment.  
George put on a high pitched voice that sounded as if he were trying to imitate a girl. 'Oh Ron! Is that a wand in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?' Ron slammed the door shut as they went back outside.  
'Stupid, bloody gits', Ron muttered furiously.  
'Uh. . . so, what should we do now?' Hermione asked, trying to take Ron's mind off his embarrassment.  
'Dunno. . . fancy a quick shag behind the broomstick shed?' Ron joked. Hermione shot a quick glance at him to see if he was serious - he sounded serious. Ron straightened up and chuckled at Hermione's shocked expression. 'It was just a joke', he said, taking both her hands and looking into her eyes. 'Come on then, let's go to Dervish and Banges. That's where I got the perfume before.'  
Even though Ron had been joking, she had thought for a fraction of a second that he was serious, even though he was joking. It had scared her. The prospect of being with Ron in that way scared her. But what scared her even more was that in that split second that she thought he was serious she wanted to do it.  
I want to more than anything, she thought to herself. But I wouldn't know what to do if I was in the situation. Come on! This is Ron here. I love him and everyone who's ever done it has started off the same as me once.  
This was something she wanted to do. It meant so much to her. Being with Ron was fine, no, it was more than fine. Wonderful, amazing, fabulous, fantastic, words couldn't describe it. But she wanted to show Ron how much she loved him. They had spent six whole years bickering and snapping at each other she wanted to make up for all those times she was nasty to him. She was afraid she'd lose him. . .  
He was so different now. Much more grown up. His brother's taunts didn't annoy him so much. He changed so much that he had become a better person, but kept all his qualities that made him a good person in the first place.  
They made their way to Dervish and Banges and Ron took out some money from his pocket. Ron always was awkward when people saw him handling money. When he dropped the knuts for a fifth time Hermione picked them up for him.  
'Would it be alright if I go to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop?' Hermione asked, handing the money to Ron. 'I just want to see if I could get some teachers a quill as a present. You know, for being really helpful teachers.'  
'Yeah sure', Ron said, glad that Hermione wouldn't constantly have to be reminded how poor he was. He hated when she saw him struggling to pay for something.  
'Thanks Ron, I'll only be a few minutes.'  
Hermione turned, only to be feel Ron reach out and hold her arm. He tugged it gently.  
'Fine then, don't give me a goodbye kiss.' Ron joked, pretending to sound outraged.  
'Ron! I'm only going for five minutes!' she laughed. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and smiled when he wouldn't let go of her arm. A stern look from her quickly made him drop her arm.  
'Ok', he sighed. 'You're getting quills right?'  
'Right!' she called walking away.  
Wrong. It was a lie. As much as she hated lying to her best friends this was only a little white lie. What she really wanted to do was to go to Madam Malkin's shop to see if her dress robes for the ball were ready. When she had heard there was to be a final ball for the seniors leaving Hogwarts Hermione immediately went out and ordered a dress to wear. She didn't want to tell Ron, as he thought she would be wearing her old one from fourth year so she wanted to surprise him. She knew he was secretly uncomfortable about Hermione going to the ball in a dress she had worn when she was with Krum but he assured her on the way to Hogsmede that it didn't matter as long as she was going to the ball with him.  
'Hello Madam Malkin, are my dress robes ready?' Hermione said brightly as she walked into the shop.  
'Oh hello Miss Granger', Madam Malkin greeted her. 'Yes I believe they are. They just arrived this morning. Would you like to take a look at them?'  
'Please.' Hermione said excited hurrying up to the desk. Madam Malkin disappeared into a store room and came out holding Hermione's dress robes. They simply took her breath away.  
'Oh! It's beautiful!' Hermione exclaimed. The dress robes were a soft, violet colour, this time, and its light, soft colour made the dress look so delicate. When she reached out and felt the fabric she realised the dress really was delicate. It was made of such light silk and it didn't look too over the top. The bottom half of the dress sat out just a little just below the waist line. And the waist line had a line of tiny lavender blue flowers across it. She had had this dress especially made.  
'Would you like to try it on?' Madam Malkin asked, taking a compliment from Hermione's reaction to the dress.  
'Yes please', Hermione said, still hardly believing how beautiful it was. Madam Malkin showed her to a room she could change in and Hermione took the dress into the room to try it on. The dress fell elegantly down over her head to her feet and swayed slightly when she walked to the mirror. Beautiful. There was no other way to describe it. She looked like an angel and she knew Ron would love it.  
Gathering her hair up in her hands she tried to imagine her hair in loose curls. She would tie it back in a bun but let some curls fall around her face. Ron would find her irresistible but he could only see it at the ball, no sooner.  
But she didn't have much time left so she quickly changed back into her normal clothes and brought the dress to Madam Malkin to pay for it.  
'Thankyou ever so much', Hermione said quickly. 'I have to go and meet Ron now.'  
'Bye dear!' Madam Malkin called as Hermione ran out of the sop. But when she reached Dervish and Banges Ron was still in the shop, standing at the counter, paying for the perfume. Hermione was standing at the door of the shop, reading some posters on careers to kill time when suddenly she felt two hands cover her eyes from behind her. 


	10. Together at Last and Forever Part 2

Chapter 9 - Together at last and Forever Part 2  
  
A cold voice spoke in her ear. 'Hello Mudblood. Good to see you again.' But the voice didn't sound pleasant, it sent a shiver up her spine and she knew who the voice belonged to. As soon as Draco Malfoy had spoke Hermione threw the hands from her face and recoiled in anger.  
'What do you want?' Hermione demanded in a shaking voice, dropping the bag which contained her dress.  
'I thought I'd pay you a visit, since it's on your account that I've got lots of free time. I don't have school anymore remember', he replied in a sickeningly casual voice.  
'I remember only too well!' she cried angrily, her blood boiling. 'You're not welcome around here.'  
Malfoy glanced at Ron who was still paying for the perfume. 'What's Weasley doing at that counter?' he sneered, 'Is applying for a job? Let's face it, it's the farthest he's going to get in life anyway.'  
'Well, if you do half as well as your father you'll be really well off', Hermione shot back, 'but oh yes, that's right', she pretended to be remembering something, 'he went to Azkaban because he's a cold-hearted murderer. So I suppose you'll end up just the same.' Hermione noticed Malfoys face contorting in anger and she was satisfied. She felt her fists shaking in fear or anger. She didn't know which, it was probably both.  
How dare he show his face around here after everything he's done? Hermione thought furiously. But Malfoy wasn't affected for long, he soon smiled evilly again. He moved forward and pushed himself against her, calmly staring at her.  
'Maybe I will end up just the same, but you love it. You love bad boys, don't you Granger?'  
Hermione pushed him right back as hard as she could. Losing her temper might make him satisfied at seeing her affected by his words but at least she could vent her frustration on him.  
'Get away from me!' she screamed shrilly. Silence had fallen on the whole shop. Ron was running over quickly and stopped at Hermione's side.  
'What's he doing here?' Ron snarled, through clenched teeth. Hermione could see him shaking with fury. But Malfoy stood calmly.  
'Good to see you again Weasel', Malfoy jeered.  
'Wish I could say the same to you', Ron said, still shaking.  
'Ron. . .' Hermione tried to say something soothing in case Ron started a fight again. That was the last thing she wanted. Instead he put an arm protectively around her and pulled her in close.  
'Well, doesn't that look nice?' Malfoy laughed.  
'What do you want, Malfoy?' Ron said quietly, people were beginning to look.  
'I just wanted to show you that no matter what happens I'll always be here. You'll never get rid of me.' Malfoy said, staring straight at Hermione. She shuddered and Ron could feel it. He was so worried for her. It must have been very traumatic for her. And Malfoy was bringing it all back.  
'Yeah I know', Ron said. 'You're like a disease.'  
'At least I don't look like one', Malfoy said nastily, glancing up at Ron's hair. Hermione felt Ron's body stiffen. 'Well, I'd best be going. I can't afford to be seen here talking to you two. It'd ruin my reputation. And you'd know all about not being able to afford something Weasley.'  
Please don't do anything Ron. Don't hit him. He's not worth it. Hermione kept hoping he wouldn't do anything rash. Malfoy wanted an excuse to fight Ron. He probably had his wand ready. All Ron had to do was fly off the handle one more time. . .  
Ron took his arm from Hermione and moved closer to Malfoy. He had stopped shaking and was now right up close to his face. Malfoy looked a little uneasy.  
'Why don't you crawl into that hole you came from and die, Malfoy', spat Ron. His voice was so cold and sounded so threatening Malfoy twitched but kept eye contact with Ron. They stood looking at each other for a while.  
'Ron', Hermione urged. But she was so proud of Ron. He hadn't lost his temper and he was handling this all so well. She beamed at him. Ron stepped away from him and took Hermione's hand and led her outside.  
Although his ears were a little pink he wasn't shaking. He had completely kept his cool and had put Malfoy in his place. The outside breeze had a cooling effect on his ears and soon they were back to their normal colour. Hermione moved in closer to Ron.  
'Ron you were brilliant', Hermione told him outside. She smiled up at him.  
'I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hitting him', Ron said, kissing the top of her head. 'But I really wanted to.'  
'I know, so did I.'  
'Hey Weasel!' Malfoy was calling them again. Ron quickly spun round to face Malfoy. 'Hope you have fun with that Mudblood. I did.'  
This was it, Ron was going to crack for sure. Was a fight inevitable? 'Hey Malfoy!' Ron called back. 'Catch!' Suddenly and without warning Ron hurled the large bag of dungbombs straight at Malfoy, hitting him square on the head. They exploded, causing a horrible rancid smell to rise from Malfoy. The stench was overpowering and Malfoy collapsed in a heap on the ground. Hermione had to hold her sides from laughing so much and the whole street watching them burst into fits of laughter also. Ron, on the other hand simply smiled and strolled over to Hermione and took her hand, taking her down the street to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
'Wow! He didn't!'  
'Yeah, he did. And it was brilliant! Malfoy just keeled over!'  
The Great Hall was then filled with the roars of laughter coming from the group of students gathered around to hear Hermione telling them how Malfoy would have to take a bath for years before he would smell anything near normal again.  
'Wow!' Harry repeated. 'Good on you Ron. Malfoy's had this coming to him for ages!'  
'That was so cool!' Ginny said.  
'Is he really that mean? I suppose I don't know him as well as you all do but he must have really deserved that!' Susan said.  
'He deserves a lot more than just dungbombs!' Ron said coldly. 'He's been calling Hermione a you-know-what for years and he has the nerve to walk right up to her in the street after he used an Unforgivable Curse on her!'  
'It's Malfoy remember?' Harry said.  
'Yeah but it's not a matter of him wanting to do this, he shouldn't be allowed at all.' Ron said indignantly. 'He must've been cautioned or something. Maybe we can get him put in Azkaban for this, you know for harassing Hermione again.'  
'Ron there's no point!' Hermione said. She obviously wasn't bothered by what Malfoy had done or said to her that day. 'He'll only get released again. You know what he's like. Besides I don't care anymore. Soon we'll be leaving him for good and you were really wonderful. I'll be surprised if he regains consciousness after just a week.' This was just intended to be a joke and everyone laughed except Ron. He looked even more upset.  
'Don't be like that Ron', Harry said, trying to cheer him up. 'The ball is in a few more days and Malfoy smells like um. . .'  
'Poo', Ginny said. Everyone began laughing again and Ron got up to leave.  
'Where are you going?' Hermione asked. Ron looked awful.  
'I'm going to the Head Student's Common Room. Are you coming?'  
Hermione nodded, wondering what was wrong with Ron and left with him.  
  
They made their way to the Head Student's Common Room where they had shared that kiss earlier that day. Hermione hadn't been able to get it out of her mind. She so desperately wanted to kiss Ron like that again. She wanted to do more than kiss. . .  
'Ron what's the matter?' Hermione asked him as he threw his bag on the sofa.  
'It's just that git Malfoy!' Ron said angrily, sliding onto the sofa. 'No matter what he always manages to ruin other people's lives! And he had no right to just walk right up to you and . . . arrrgh!' Ron threw his head back and put his hands over his face.  
Hermione walked over sat down next to him, taking a hand away from his face and holding it.  
'I don't care about Malfoy', she said soothingly. 'It's over now because you're with me and I don't have to worry about anything ever again. I've got you and that's all that matters.'  
Ron looked at her as if in pity. 'Malfoy should get put into Azkaban for just showing his face in Hogsmede. He shouldn't be anywhere near you! I could probably get him arrested you know. . .'  
Hermione shook her head smiling at him. 'I told you, you'd be wasting your time with Malfoy. I don't care about him anymore because he's just part of the past. Soon we won't be anywhere near him. I want to think about the future.' She took both his hands now. Ron looked away and sighed.  
After spending almost seven years with him, Hermione could read Ron like a book. She knew he was still annoyed about something.  
'This isn't just about Malfoy is it?' she asked him.  
'Hermione', Ron was about to confess his problem. 'I was looking at the prices of some of the dress robes today and I just can't afford to buy them for you.' Hermione sighed. Ron's biggest problem and worry was money. 'Everyone else can afford to buy their girlfriends dress robes but I'm bloody useless. I can't. Think what I'll be like later on in our lives. I'll have to work really hard and get a good job.'  
'Look Ron', Hermione said, 'this is exactly what I'm talking about. We need to think about the future. We have to rest of our lives together and you are really smart, even if you don't believe it yourself. You'll be wonderful at whatever you end up doing in your life and even if we are in trouble we'll still have each other.' She paused hesitantly. 'You do want to be with me don't you? I mean we will be together always?'  
'Of course we will!' Ron said assuringly. 'I was worried you wouldn't want to be with me because I can't afford to buy you very much! Hermione, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Someday I hope that we can have kids of our own and have a big house to live in . . .' he trailed off.  
Hermione knew what he was saying. But they were far too young to discuss it. Anyway, it wasn't important, not yet. They just had to take the time to enjoy being with each other and spend time together because they loved each other more than anything else in the whole world. And they had reached an understanding, although it was a silent understanding that noting would come between them. They would be together forever. It was the way it was meant to be.  
'Malfoy always told me that it was a tradition that the Head boy and girl go out together. I never believed him, not that I wanted to but now I'm more than glad to carry out that tradition. If the tradition even exists.'  
Ron laughed softly and pulled her closer.  
'I'm with you because I love you Ron. Even if you were a multi- millionaire like those famous muggle writers I would still love you just the same. You're brave, and loyal, and honest, and sweet, and really cute, and bloody brilliant, and I am going to shut up now before your head swells and you can't get out of the doorway.'  
Ron laughed again and there was no longer an expression of worry on his face. He was happy with Hermione and this kind of happiness was genuine. He felt completely at ease with her because she was genuine too.  
'I love you', he said moving closer to her.  
'And I love you too', Hermione replied. 'And I don't want you to worry about the dress robes because I have them already. I bought a new one.' Ron's jaw dropped.  
'Why?' he asked quickly. 'You already have one.'  
'Well yes I know', Hermione began, 'but this is like a whole new beginning for me Ron. I want things to be different from now on. I don't want to wear a dress to our ball that I wore to another ball with Viktor.'  
'I suppose', Ron said shrugging. 'I just wish I could have bought it for you. I'll make it up to you I promise. The perfume was just the start.'  
Hermione swallowed a lump that was rising in her throat. She had never been the kind of person to be nervous, always able to recite long paragraphs from books she had learned off by heart in class when a teacher asked a question. But before now she never realised how hard it was to say something so simple to Ron, a person she loved. Perhaps she was just afraid of what his reaction would be. Finally she found the courage to say it, looking him directly in the eyes.  
'I know a way you can make it up to me.' She hadn't said it in a suggestive way, or even in a seductive way and that was the reason why Ron didn't get the message.  
'No Hermione!' Ron said warningly. 'I don't want to test you on any of the books on Healing! I did that yesterday and you know it all!' But Hermione didn't laugh. This was far too serious and she wasn't going to back out now.  
'That's not exactly what I had in mind', she said, her voice lowering as she moved right up close to him and they could feel the heat from each other's bodies. Now Hermione had entered a whole new world of emotions. For the first time she knew what it was really like to feel so passionately about someone to want to feel their hands on you. She wanted Ron more than anything and just thinking about him exploring her body made her feel shivers running down her spine. When she had been with Ron that night in the Room of Requirement it had all been done too hastily. She hadn't really thought things through. But now . . .  
He got the idea now. He shifted uneasily in his chair but found it hard to move at all; Hermione was pushing against him with her body.  
'Er, Hermione?' he said, clearing his throat.  
'What is it?' she asked, trying not to sound unsure because she knew Ron wouldn't want to do anything she wasn't completely comfortable with.  
'What are you trying to say?' he knew the answer of course but he couldn't believe Hermione was being so blunt and bold.  
'I love you Ron and I want to show you how much I love you. I want you to make love to me.' Hermione finished speaking and gazed lovingly into his eyes. Without needing to be asked again Ron lunged in for a deep kiss. He wanted this so much and his beautiful Hermione wanted it too. It was like an amazing dream.  
Please don't wake up, He thought. Hermione was pushed back down onto the sofa bringing Ron with her. Their kisses had always been special but this was the most memorable, knowing what their feelings were for each other and what they were about to do.  
Ron set a fast pace to begin with but he noticed she was holding back. He loved it when she took his bottom lip between her lips and sucked it gently but Hermione was shaking slightly and not kissing him back with the same passion he kissed her.  
He pulled away. 'Are you alright? Are you scared?' his eyes searched her face for some kind of expression that might reveal her problems or worries.  
'A little', she whispered, 'but I still want this. I'll be fine in a moment. It's just I've never done this before.'  
Damn! He'd forgotten about that. She'd never looked so innocent looking up at him, willing him to continue. The candle they had lit to light the room was burning out and the moonlight streamed in through the window panes to illuminate her face. She looked like one of those beautiful, magical creatures he'd read about in his school books, only more beautiful. If he was going to make love to her for the first time he might have to hurt her. And Malfoy! How could he forget about Malfoy? This experience was bound to remind her of him! That scumbag that tried to hurt her. Malfoy would have gladly hurt Hermione but Ron didn't want to and she'd feel pain anyway. Why did everything have to be so complicated?  
'We're rushing into this', Ron said decisively.  
'No we're not!' Hermione said quickly, pulling Ron back when he moved away. 'Ron I've thought about this for a long time and I want nothing else. Please', she begged, 'make love to me.'  
When had Hermione become so amazing? That little girl who came into their carriage on the Hogwarts Express all those years ago was now the most beautiful, caring young woman Ron had ever met. That's why he didn't want her to feel pressurised into doing something she might later regret.  
'But what if this reminds you of Malfoy?' Ron asked.  
'Never,' Hermione said. 'You could never remind me of that. Besides you've done this before. Show me how to do it.'  
'Only twice', Ron said, he'd rather not be reminded. Hermione was all that mattered. They were in the past.'  
'That's still two more times than me', Hermione told him, stroking his arm. 'Who was it with?' It sounded silly but she'd never asked him that before. She supposed it didn't really matter but she wanted to know now.  
'Hannah Abbot last year was my first. It was quick and stupid and meaningless', he said angrily remembering his stupid curiosity. He was angry at himself for being so immature and hasty. They had both been a little drunk but never talked about it afterwards. 'Padma Patil then at the start of this year.' Padma had only used Ron. He was the famous Harry Potter's best friend and she found him especially attractive because of this. When students worshipped him for getting through the Ministry of Magic, chased by Death Eaters in his fifth year and hearing about his adventures in his sixth year Padma was always around him. She liked the idea of people thinking she was his girlfriend.  
'What? Never Lavender Brown?' Hermione sounded surprised and it was no wonder. Everyone knew Lavender had wanted to get Ron into bed for a long time but Hermione didn't know Ron had rejected her.  
'I was in love with you when she asked me', Ron confessed. He grinned widely at her and asked one final question. 'Do you still want to do this?'  
Hermione nodded, she had made her decision. Neither of them said anything for a long time after Ron spoke. There was nothing to say. All they did was kiss for a very long time.  
Ron began kissing Hermione. First their kisses were slow and gentle but the longer they kissed the more passionate and deep the kisses became. Ron's tongue intertwined with Hermione's and he could feel her breathing deeply when he teased her with his tongue. She took his lower lip between hers and sucked it gently causing Ron to breathe in deeply. He couldn't take it much longer.  
He began kissing her roughly, moving his lips hard over hers and letting his teeth barely scrape her mouth. Hermione was feeling things she'd never felt before; desire and a new love for Ron. Now she had a strong desire to feel Ron inside her and to feel his hands on her and he was just kissing her! What would she feel like when he was doing all that? She was aroused now and started to pant when Ron's hands moved down her body. Those big hands that she so desperately wanted to touch her skin.  
Although she still had her uniform on he could sense how soft her skin would feel as he ran his hands up and down her waist. She writhed under him, wanting more. Eventually his hands came under her to pull her backside close to him. Through the fabric of his trousers she could feel his arousal. Already he was so hard and it was as if his heat radiated through into her.  
This was wonderful, she'd never felt this way before. Of course she knew Ron would make her feel something like this in some way or another but never in her most wildest dreams had she imagined it to be as special as this. It was nothing like her experience with Malfoy, but she quickly pushed Malfoy to the back of her mind. He didn't deserve to be thought of at a time as special as this.  
Ron's mouth soon travelled down her neck, tasting her sweet skin and kissing her lightly. He left a wet trail down her neck and left her wanting him more when he breathed his hot breath against her.  
'Ron. . .' she panted. He knew instinctively what she wanted by the sound of her voice. It was pleading and yet anxious. He couldn't make love to her on a sofa!  
He reluctantly heaved himself off her and stood up to reach out his hand to her. He stood in front of her with a devilish grin on his face and yet he stood like a gentleman, ready to help a lady up. Hermione laughed as he pulled her up.  
'So. . .' he said, his voice sounding a little husky. 'Where should we go?' his eyes darted to one of the bedrooms for the Head students. The rooms were made for the head boy and girl if either of them wanted to stay the night and get some peace in their own room. There was a room for the boy and a room for the girl.  
'Probably one of the rooms in here', Hermione answered.  
'Best go to mine, in case there's that enchantment on the stairs. You know the one that allows girls up to the boy's dormitory but not the other way around.' Ron said, eyeing the stairs warily. 'Can you imagine having to explain to McGonagal why we were doing trying to get up to your dormitory?'  
'There is. It's the same with all the dormitories. I've read about it in-'  
'Hogwarts: A History', Ron finished. Before Hermione could tell him off he swept her off the floor and carried her up the stairs to his room and he couldn't get there fast enough.  
She was so light and he easily opened the door while holding her in his arms but he didn't set her down when they reached the four-poster bed.  
'I could carry you everywhere', Ron said swinging her playfully in his arms.  
Hermione laughed and stroked his neck with the hand that was looped around his neck. She kicked off her shoes and rolled down her socks with her toes until they fell to the ground. Ron in turn did the same, removing his shoes and socks. His eyes were darkening with desire. Setting her down gently in front of him he put his arms around her.  
'Now where were we?' he asked coming forward to make her back onto the bed. She laughed again as she lightly fell back on the bed with Ron getting on top of her. She breathed in the scent of the bed sheets. They smelled like Ron; masculine and she felt safe there. They could take on the world together. Together they were strong.  
Ron began to kiss her neck, like he had done before he stopped on the sofa. Only this time he was kissing her more passionately. His teeth scraped her neck, leaving marks of his love for her along it. Her hands went to his hair, her fingers sliding through his thick hair. Ron moved downwards and started to pull off her jumper and then he took off her tie. Hermione was surprised to see how Ron did this with care and he was so gentle with her.  
After he had set the jumper and tie on the floor he looked at her. Her cheeks were red and now her eyes were dark too. He came forward and started to undo the buttons on her blouse. She stared at his face while he concentrated on her clothes. His expression never changed as each button came undone. When he realised she was staring at him he look at her face. He wanted this to be perfect for her and take everything slowly. His face came closer to hers and he kissed her again, giving her the attention she wanted. Slowly he moved his hands inside the undone blouse and slid his hands up and down her body. They soon came to rest on her breasts. He felt himself stiffen as he rubbed his palms over them, feeling their soft silkiness and then the hardened nipples pushing against the lacy fabric of her bra.  
Soon he was pushing his hands against them, wanting to touch her bare skin so badly that he didn't realise Hermione had started taking off her blouse from her shoulders. But he was glad she was doing this. She felt comfortable and at ease with him. His kisses had got rougher along with the movement of his hands against her breasts and now she wanted him to kiss her all over her body.  
Ron moved his lips along her neck again and down to her shoulders, leaving her skin wet. She gasped when she felt him at her breasts. His mouth moved over them, letting his hot breath warm her and tickling her with his tongue. Hermione's head fell back and sank even further into the sheets of the bed. Unconsciously, she moved her legs apart a little, feeling a wetness between her thighs.  
The room was a little dark, apart from the faint light of the moon pouring through the window onto the two lovers lying on the bed. Hermione's quick breathing and Ron's groans filled the empty silence. Every now and then the wind blew through the trees and an owl hooted in the night sky. But Ron and Hermione were lost in each other, they were so swept up in their desire for one another nothing else mattered in the world.  
Ron's hand slipped under Hermione's backside and pulled her close to him again. He imagined what she'd feel like around him, so soft and hot. But first he'd give her pleasure. For the rest of their lives he'd give her the very best he could. Ron continued torturing himself but kissing her over the fabric of her bra until it was too much for him. He'd had enough and so, pulling her up just enough so he could have access to the straps on her shoulders. He took her right bra strap between his teeth and gently pulled it down, feeling her smooth skin under it brushing against his lips and breathing in the flowery scent of her long hair. His free hand went down to pull down her skirt.  
When it was down over her legs and on the floor he took a second to run his hand along her leg and to let his fingers just touch her inner thigh. But he quickly pulled it away again to completely remove her bra.  
'Oh. . . Ron . . .' Ron stopped to look at her face. Now her eyes were open and she looked disappointed but her brown eyes were still as dark as the room around them. 'Don't stop. . .' she pleaded.  
'I won't', he assured her. 'I'm going to take this very slowly. I don't want to hurt you.' Hermione nodded slowly and gave him a small smile. It was all she could manage as she found movement almost impossible. Ron's actions made her shake and every muscle in her body tensed up. She wanted to give herself to him completely but Ron was going so slowly she wanted him to satisfy her quickly. But she knew it would be worth it in the end.  
Soon Hermione's bra joined the other clothes on the floor and in the little light there was Ron could see her beautiful breasts. He'd never imagined just how perfect Hermione could look but now seeing her like this made him start to believe that there was such as thing as a perfect body. And Hermione had it. Her round breasts were shiny where he had wet them with his kisses and her rosy nipples were erect, waiting for him to touch them. But Ron was suddenly beginning to realise how hot he was. His skin was burning with heat and the sweat forming around his collar was beginning to make him uncomfortable.  
Hermione knew what was bothering him. She sat up and helped him to pull off his jumper. He never took his eyes off her once while she began unbuttoning his shirt and pulling off his tie. Underneath his clothes his body glistened in the light with perspiration. For the first time she really got a good look at him. After his shirt was off she could see how perfectly defined each muscle on his chest was.  
He looked gorgeous. His body was well built although you wouldn't really notice it when he was wearing clothes. During his years of playing keeper in quidditch his biceps had developed more and she knew lots of girls that giggled when he passed. They all thought he looked very attractive but Hermione found him attractive no matter what. It was all part of loving him.  
Her eyes travelled further down to his trousers and blushed deeply when she saw the bulge. His pants were pushing outwards and she felt herself get a little nervous at how big the bulge was. Gathering all her courage she reached out and put her hands around him. He groaned loudly as she started to pull down the zip to free him of the trousers. Ron was so anxious to get rid of them and he pulled them down quickly too. They now both in their pants but not for much longer, Hermione hoped.  
Ron then pushed her back onto the bed and taking one of her hardened nipples in his mouth began to suck. His free hand went to the other breast and caressed it gently. His thumb moved over her nipple and his fingers trailed over her soft skin. Hermione's arms went immediately around his back and she stroked him with her hands, running them down his back and then to his backside. As soon as her hands touched him through the fabric Ron ground his hips against hers, sucking harder, causing Hermione's breathing to become more ragged.  
Ron was slowly learning more about Hermione's body for the first time. He found out how she liked to be touched and teased. He found that he could set off a chain reaction with her. If he caressed her she would become more confident and when she touched him back even slightly he would take pleasure in not being able to touch her just yet. So he would build up a climax this way and he hoped he would find out more things about her in the future. But for now he didn't take the present for granted and started to pay attention to her other breast.  
Hermione noticed how gentle Ron was. He always had been but the ways in which he would glide his hands all over her drove her crazy. She wanted to feel his hardness again so she put her legs behind his back and slid her feet up and own his legs. Again he moved his hips against her and she felt his hard length pushing against the wet fabric of her panties through his boxer shorts. She threw her head back and pushed herself against Ron, letting him move his hands all over her body. It was so incredible and for a fleeting moment remembered how different it was from the way Malfoy had touched her.  
His hands had been hungry and desperate, like a dog, drooling over a piece of meat and that was how he'd made her feel. But Ron was different. There was no way to describe how he made her feel. It was heaven, and she felt she couldn't live without it. He could touch her and make her want more but not make her feel dirty like Malfoy did. She wanted him and now she felt she couldn't wait any longer.  
'Ron. . .' she begged once more, pushing her hips against his to let him know what she wanted.  
To her surprise Ron stopped and sat up. He looked down at her lovingly but Hermione thought she noticed a glint of playfulness in his eyes. He moved downwards again and started to pull down her panties. She closed her eyes and pushed up, trying to help him get rid of them. When they were off she waited for him but take off his boxers. But he didn't. Instead he kissed the inside of her thighs and moved up to the most sensitive area of her body and moved his tongue against her.  
She jerked back in surprise, but not in a way that she wanted him to stop. She didn't want him to stop at all. Not now that she was experiencing something new and amazing. She tingled all over as he ran his tongue over her wetness and moved his hands along the inside of her legs. He tasted her and found he was now addicted to her. There was no way he could stop now. Not even if he wanted to. The palm of his hand found its way to her and he pushed slowly against her, watching her wriggle against him on the bed. He began pushing harder and harder, grounding his palm against her more roughly as she climaxed.  
'Oh Ron!' she gasped, rocking her hips against him. 'Oh God!' she lay there trembling, and he waited for her to stop before sliding his tongue inside her and letting his finger rub against her sensitive bud. 'No . . .' she panted. Ron stopped and looked up t her. 'I want us to do it together, please.' Ron nodded in agreement and moved up onto the bed to lie beside her. He still had his boxer shorts on.  
Hermione put her hands around Ron's hard length and gently squeezed it through the shorts. Ron shut his eyes tight as his felt his member pulsing in her hand. Then he quickly removed his shorts, giving Hermione a while to decide whether or not she wanted to continue. Again she felt a little nervous at the sight of him. He was really big and she began to worry that he might not fit or something or if she did something wrong. She knew she was being silly but she couldn't help feeling scared on her first time.  
Ron gazed into her eyes, looking for a sign of confirmation to continue. Hermione tore her eyes away from his erect penis and kissed him.  
'I love you Ron', she told him lying right back down on the bed. Ron moved forward and on top of her.  
'I love you my Hermione', he whispered back. Then he realised that they would need protection. 'Umm, Hermione? What's that spell you would use at a time like this?' Hermione muttered a spell under her breath and so performed the spell used when a witch or wizard needed contraception. She thought of using some of the contraception from the muggle world but it might not work on wizards so she decided against it.  
Ron positioned himself over her entrance and entered her slowly. He carefully monitored her features as he moved inside her gently, just in case she didn't like it. But he could tell from the look on her face she didn't have any problems with it. He wanted so badly to move hard and fast inside her but there was no way he would put himself before her. She might get hurt if he did this.  
Eventually he felt her barrier. He looked at Hermione who was breathing quickly and a thin layer of sweat had formed over her body. Ron decided to break it quickly. There was no point in dragging this out; it might hurt her even more. So quickly and quite hard Ron thrust himself inside her. He felt her barrier tear and watched as her face screwed up in pain. She shut her eyes and a tear broke through to roll down her cheek.  
'Hermione?' Ron asked frantically. 'I'm so sorry, my Hermione.'  
Hermione just opened her eyes and put her hands into Ron's hair.  
'It's alright', she told him as his wiped away her tears. 'It had to be done. It's alright now.' Ron waited for a while to let her adjust to him inside her. After a while she began to move her hips against his, telling him to go on. Ron nodded and smiled at her.  
She was amazing! She was so beautiful and irresistible. He completely sheathed himself inside her and thrust in and out of her. She threw her head back and called his name out into the darkness. Her legs went around his back and she responded to him, moving along with him. She rocked her hips against his and his thrusts became more hard and faster until she neared her climax. When she came her whole body shook with pleasure. She stayed still until the pleasure subsided and Ron continued to move inside her, harder and faster still until he found his own climax.  
He fell on top of her and she pulled him closer to her, stroking his body. It had been amazing, the most extraordinary experience of her life. And Ron had caused all that pleasure. They stayed that way, laying on the bed until their breathing was lighter and they had recovered from the climax. Ron moved off from her and lay next to her so he could look into her eyes.  
'Are you ok?' he asked her, smiling warmly at her. 'How was that?'  
'Perfect.' Hermione answered smiling back at him. 'I knew it would be.'  
'You're perfect', he told her. Hermione laughed softly.  
'Are you just trying to get me into bed Ron Weasley?' she asked jokingly.  
'No I really mean it Hermione. I love you more than anything.'  
'And I love you too Ron.'  
Ron pulled the bed sheets over them and wrapped his arms around Hermione until she fell asleep. He gazed at her for a while, before finally drifting off to sleep himself. He hoped against hope that this hadn't been a dream. It had been too good to be true. Only it hadn't been a dream. It was reality. No dreams could ever be better than this.  
  
Note: There! That's my second last chapter finished. I just want to take the time to thank everyone who has supported me on my first fanfic and thank you to everyone who put me on their Favourite Stories list. Especially thank you to Silver Ice (I hope she doesn't mind me using her name!) because she's really supported me a lot in this. THANKYOU!!!! I don't know when the last chapter will be up. It shouldn't take me that long to write. It's like an epilogue told from Ron's point of view. Hope you enjoyed that chapter!!!!! Please review!!!!!! 


	11. My Scarlet Woman

... Well, this is the last chapter. When I started to write this I didn't know what people would think of it since it's my first but I got really great reviews!!! Thanks you guys!!!! I was thinking of writing a sequel to No One Will Ever Know but I'm not sure. I have other stories in mind. Maybe if I get over 70 reviews for this in the future but Harry, Ron and Hermione stories seem to be more popular. So my next fanfiction (which I have actually started and am fours chapters into) will be more to do with Harry with a little bit of Ron and Hermione romance. Hehehe I couldn't resist putting that in!!! The fanfiction will be about what my idea of the sixth book will be like. Obviously I'm not J. K Rowling so it will only be my version and it will not be as well written as J. K Rowling's. By the way when will the sixth book be out???? Anyway please look out for my next fanfiction and review if you can!!!!  
  
By the way this is told from Ron's point of view taking off after chapter 8.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. J. K Rowling does.  
  
Chapter 9 - My Scarlet Woman  
  
She is so incredibly beautiful. I love the way she looks when she's sleeping. And I can't believe she's with me! I thought I never stood a chance when she went out with Mr International Famous Quidditch Player. Don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against him anymore. She's right; he's not so bad once you get to know him. I suppose I wouldn't be thinking this if they were still together.  
It's just that I've never been the most popular guy in school, or the smartest, or the most good looking. And when you find that person who you know deep down is really special, that person who you get up every morning just to see, you're not exactly the most confident person in the world around her. I suppose that's why I argued with her. It was the only way I could talk to her for a while.  
Only, the funny this is; I never actually found her. It feels as if I've known her all my life. She's always been there. Always helping me and Harry out with homework. She's saved my life too and I've saved hers. You don't go through all that with someone and not have strong feelings for that person at the end of it all. But I never thought I would actually end up falling in love with her. Now that I think of it I was really nasty to her. To me she was that bossy little know it all for a long time.  
Sometimes she'd get on my nerves and the minute I saw her in our first year I had a strange feeling that she was different. I would take all that nastiness back if I could. We became best friends and I'm not sure when it was that I started to notice her for something more than just a friend. Maybe it was when she started going out with Krum. It's true you know; you never realise what you've got until it's gone.  
Now that she's lying here in my arms I can see she's not that little bushy haired girl that walked into that carriage asking if anyone had anyone seen a toad anymore. She's so grown up and beautiful. How come I've never noticed it before? She's been right in front of me, right under my nose this whole time . . . and I never seen her.  
I got so worried about her when she started getting thinner, and not being her usual self at the start of the year. I should have known that scumbag was behind it all. I wish I could have helped her. Now things are going to be different. I'm going to look after her for the rest of her life.  
We've been through so much together. Sometimes we were stupid kids and got into a lot of trouble. But we were always there for each other. Hermione would sometimes give me the courage to do anything, even to face my own fears. I never thought a person could do that to me. Make me feel so strong and confident that I can stand up for myself and for her. It's amazing. And I feel amazing every time I'm with her.  
So how is it that she chooses me? I feel so lucky. Like I'm on top of the world. Out of all the guys in the whole world she chose me. Me! Me who's never been the most popular guy in school, or the smartest, or the most good looking. And she could have any guy she wanted. But she chose me and that makes me the happiest guy in the world. So here we are. Together forever. She has me and I have her. There's nothing that will ever take that away. Ever.  
  
Note: So...............that's my first fanfic finished. Look out for my next fanfic called Taken In By The Darkness. I think that's what I'll call it. Here's the summary: Something evil has been brought to Hogwarts and it's inside someone. Harry, Ron and Hermione are suspected to be possessed by it. But they are taken prisoner. Can they escape and destroy this evil? There may come a time when they have to sacrifice their lives in order to destroy this dark magic. . .if it's in one of them.  
  
I already have four chapters written so the first one will be up soon, maybe next week. Anyway I gotta go. The fanfic is better than it sounds lol. Read and review!!!!!! 


End file.
